School Can Equal Love
by Bluedog270
Summary: *Summary is inside* : Peeta closed the gap and they kissed. The blonde pulled away, his eyes guilty. "Why did you do that?" Katniss asked in shock. Peeta headed towards the door. "It seemed right for the moment." :
1. Chapter 1 Gym

~AUTHORS NOTE~

I am probably the dumbest person in the whole world. Doing two stories at the same time. Well, anyway, Katniss and everyone else are just normal kids going to school in the normal world of Panem and the Capitol. There are no games. Katniss and Gale don't need to hunt for food because there is plenty. They are in high school. No one dies of an early age. Everything is normal. In till Katniss falls for a boy. Katniss falling for this boy sets both Gale and Xander-(Her other friend) off. What will she do? Please read and review!

WRITTEN IN 3RD PERSON POV **(FOR ENTIRE STORY)**

ENJOY!

Chapter 1- Gym

"The Capitol has done many great things for us…" Katniss tuned Mr. Dean out. She had heard this same speech her whole life. This was what, like her 500th time hearing it? It was 6th period. Social studies. But really, all the teachers in this school call it history. It didn't matter to Katniss. She was just bored to death. Katniss could not wait to go home. Madge was sitting next to her, drawing a sunset in her notebook. Madge loved to draw, took her away from her life and her father. Her father was the mayor. Madge was Katniss best friend. On Katniss' other side was Moze. Moze lived next door to Katniss in the Seam. That's how they became friends. Moze was tapping her pencil against her notebook. This snapped Katniss out of her daydreaming and tuned her back in. Moze kept doing it. Katniss snatched the pencil out of her hand.

"Stop! That is so annoying!" Katniss hissed. Moze giggled.

"Sorry about that. Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden? Oh! I know! I snapped you out of your daydreaming nap!" Katniss giggled too.

"Yeah and when someone does that, I am mad for the rest of the day!" Katniss playfully punched Moze in the arm. Moze laughed again. Katniss laid her head back down on her desk. Someone was shaking her.

"Katniss! Wake up! Mr. Dean wants you!" Katniss bolted awake. She quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dean. Could you repeat that question?" Snickers and laughs came from around the room. Katniss was known for her naps. She never got in trouble for them though. The teachers loved Katniss. She wasn't the best student, but her attitude always brightened or dimmed the mood. Mr. Dean laughed.

"I asked if you were awake." Katniss sat back down.

"No I wasn't. So I am going to go back to sleep and the next person that wakes me up is going to get punched." The class cracked up. Mr. Dean silenced everyone.

"Katniss just stay awake for the next few minutes and then you can go back to your slumber." Katniss poked her head up.

"Fine." Mr. Dean started to talk again. Everyone else wrote down the notes while Katniss started to go back to sleep. She woke up because of the bell. Everyone started gathering their things and leaving. Katniss, Moze, and Madge gathered their stuff as well. They were the last ones to leave. They now had gym for 7th period. Katniss didn't mind gym. She was athletic.

"So what were you dreaming of, Katniss?" Moze asked from Katniss' right.

"Home, sleep and sleep." Madge laughed.

"How can you be dreaming of sleep if you are already sleeping?" She asked, her voice was questioning.

"I don't know I just was."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming of anything else?" Moze butted in.

"What else would I be dreaming about?" They were at the gym doors now. As they walked into the girls' changing room, Moze responded.

"Boys." Katniss nearly fell over. _Boys. Boys. Boys. Was hanging out with Gale and Gale's best friend Xander the reason she asked this question? But Moze and Madge knew that Xander and Gale were her friends. They knew that she wasn't dating anyone._

"I'm not in love with anyone." Katniss answered as she threw down her backpack.

"I know someone that might be in love with you." Madge said. This put both Moze and Katniss in shock.

"Who?" Moze pushed. Madge laughed.

"Tell you while we run." They all got changed and headed back into the gym. Ms. Camp was yelling for everyone to run. All of the boys were already running. Some of the girls were just joining. Others were doing make-up or pretending to tie their shoes so they could finish the conversions they were having with their friends. Katniss signed and the three of them started running. They passed a group of merchant boys with ease and were catching up to the front. All of the merchant kids had the same blonde or dirty blonde hair. Almost all of them had green eyes. But a sorted few had blue ones. As Katniss, Moze and Madge passed the next group of boys, they were now in the lead. One more lap to go. Just as they were about to finish first, the same group of boys they had just passed, passed them and came in first. They had started running. Not jogging like they were supposed to. The reason they did this was because they didn't want a ragtag group of Seam girls to win. Katniss was pissed. She stomped up to the group of merchant boys.

"You are all a bunch of dirty cheaters." Ms. Camp wasn't paying attention. The boys were high fiving each other and cheering in till Katniss came up and said that. The boy in lead of this group turned around and smiled.

"Hello seam girl. Let me just ask this. Who do you think you are to say that to us? Hmm?" Katniss cheeks were burning up. Moze and Madge saw what Katniss was about to do, but came too late.

"My name is Katniss. No one calls me seam girl. Call me that again and you are in for it." Oh-no. She has done it now. Moze and Madge were trying to pull her away, but Katniss wasn't moving. The boy's smile faded.

"My names Mark. And no one back talks me. No one, not even you seam girl." This set Katniss off. She punched Mark in the face. Right on the nose. Mark staggered back, to be caught by his group of friends. Just as Mark was about to hit back, a blue-eyed boy from the group stepped in front of Katniss.

"Mark, the teacher is coming. Walk away." His voice was smooth yet strong. His stocky build made him perfect for the wrestling team of which he was on. He was right though. Ms. Camp was coming over to tell them how god they did to get in first, again. She didn't see the punch or the fight.

"You got lucky this time Katniss. We will finish this soon." Mark growled with venom in his voice. The boy with blue eyes standing in between them started to push Mark away as Ms. Camp followed them. Madge gasped.

"Katniss, remember I said someone likes you? Yeah well, that was the boy. Peeta Mellark."

"So is that why he just stepped in like that?"

"That or he just really didn't want to get in trouble. That group of boys is the wrestling team."

"So Peeta's on the wrestling team?"

"Yeah that's the only reason he hangs with them. Because he is WAY nicer than them." Moze butted in.

"So Peeta is in love with Katniss. And he just did that to save her?"

"Yep." Madge and Katniss both said at the same time.

"Alright. We will talk about this on our way home because Ms. Camp is calling us. If we don't go and join the rest of the class, it looks like she is about to kill us." They laughed at this and headed over and joined the rest of the class. Ms. Camp continued.

"So as I will saying, you will all be taking the 50 yard sprint test today. You will be paired up with someone and you two will verse each other. So that means, a girl verse a boy. So go up to the bleachers and wait for your name to get called." Everyone obeyed and went to take a seat at the blenchers. The class was divided, as always. The merchants on one side and the seam kids on the other. Moze was the first to be called up, along with Mark. Mark won that race. Moze wasn't even close. Moze was a good runner, but not that fast. The rest of the class went by swiftly. Katniss was called last. The bell was going to ring in five minutes.

"Katniss Everdeen vs. Peeta Mellark." Ms. Camp called in her now worn out voice. Katniss was shocked. _Why Peeta Mellark? Why not Mark or some other kid I don't know? _Katniss made her way down to where Peeta was standing, waiting. Katniss and Peeta got in position to run. Ms. Camp started her stopwatch.

"GO!" She yelled, her voice echoing though the gym. Katniss was the fastest girl in her class, and maybe the entire school. But she was in awe at how fast Peeta was. He could match her speed easily and go even faster. No one could do that. Not her friends **OR** any other kids, along with the teachers. They were the fastest kids in the entire school for sure. Katniss was gaining on Peeta, but the finish line was right in front of her. She gave it all she got. Ms. Camp blew the whistle and Katniss along with Peeta collapsed onto the floor.

"Who won?" Katniss asked, out of breath. Ms. Camp's mouth was still open in shock.

"It was a tie."


	2. Chapter 2 Track

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Thank you to Rayella Forever and zalamode00 for reviewing. Zalamode00 is the reason this chapter is short. Because you two wanted another chapter, I kinda rushed it so sry if it is not good!

Zalamode00=P.S- I also agree that waiting for catching fire is killing me! Did you know that Gary Ross is not directing it! Let's hope that the new director won't mess it up! ;)

*I forgot to add... Katniss' father is _**ALIVE**_! Yeah! Good for Katniss!

Chapter 2- Track

Katniss was tired and shocked. She tied to get up, but was too tired to do so. Peeta stood up next to her. Kids were cheering now that Peeta had stood up. Some were shouting his name. Others were laughing and high fiving. Peeta went over to Katniss collapsed on the floor and held out his hand. Katniss looked up. Peeta's blue eyes were filled with worry. Katniss took his hand and stood up as well.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Sorry we had to meet like this." Peeta waved his hand towards the cheering of the merchants.

"It's alright. Nice race." Peeta smiled. His smile was like the sun, warm and bright. Katniss smiled as well. Ms. Camp finally got out of her shock and went over to Katniss and Peeta.

"You two. My office. Now." Peeta and Katniss obeyed. Ms. Camp put Mark in charge and went to her office as well. Ms. Camp motioned for Peeta and Katniss to take a seat. They did.

"Now, I have an offer for you two. You two are very good at running. So, would you like to join my track team?" Katniss didn't even think about it.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I well, have to…" Ms. Camp moved on to Peeta.

"Peeta, what about you?"

"I have wrestling."

"Well, we could do it on Mondays, Wensdays, and Fridays. Or the other way around."

"Alright I'm in." Ms. Camp nodded.

"Katniss, we could do the same for you. What do you say?" Katniss looked at Peeta.

"Come on it will be fun. It will also help you get away from home for a little while." Katniss signed.

"Fine, I'm in." Ms. Camp and Peeta smiled.

"So what days are we doing it on?" Ms. Camp asked. Peeta shrugged.

"We can do it the three days."

"Alright good. What is today?" Peeta though for a moment. Katniss signed again.

"Tuesday. Duh! You two don't keep track do you?"

"Oh yeah! Tuesday! How could I forget! I have to do something with my father at the bakery today!"

"Alright it's steadied," The bell rang. The kids started dismissing.

"See you tomorrow after school." Peeta and Katniss got up. Katniss could only form one thought_. I now have track with Peeta Mellark._

_~A/N~_

_Again, sry for the short chapter and I do have a question- how can I do my bio on my profile? It won't let me type in the box when I click on it. You can pm me or just tell me in the reviews. Thx so much! _

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

~A/N~

Long 1,800+ word chapter for you guys! Thx so much for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3- Fight

Katniss went into the locker room and got changed. She bragged out into the hallway, dragging her backpack on the floor. She went to her locker. As she was putting in the combation, someone roughly pushed her into the locker. The locker cut her shoulder. (She was wearing a tank top.) She whipped around just as the person was backing up, back into his group of friends.

"Hello seam girl. I said I would get you back." Mark grinned. He was such a bully.

"You are going to pay for that." Katniss took a step towards him. He didn't move, but his friends were cracking up. Katniss searched though their faces. No thousand watt smile was to be found. Peeta was still getting changed, as Katniss had guessed.

"Looking for someone?" Mark asked, and then snickered. Katniss didn't answer but kept searching though the hallways, looking for her protector. Mark turned around and looked at the group. He turned back around.

"Well there are only two people missing. Mellark and Tone. So which one were you looking for?" Katniss guessed he was the head of the wrestling team for sure. No one else would know all of the people in their group. Katniss took this as a time to fight back. She punched Mark in the face, right in the same spot.

"Shit! That fucking hurt!" Mark half yelled. Kids started gathering around. Katniss held back a laugh. _What a wimp!_ As she was holding in her laugh, Mark pushed her up against the lockers. His hands were on her shoulders. His nails were digging in to her shoulders.

"Ow! Get off me jerk!" Katniss spat in his face. Mark just smiled.

"Not so tough now are you seam girl?" His group started cracking up again. Katniss could see a teacher slowly walking down the hall, eating an apple and looking at a paper. They had a minute at least, in till the teacher noticed. Katniss saw another shadow coming from the other direction of the hallway. Katniss looked at Mark.

"Get off me. Now. Or else." Mark dug his nails into Katniss' skin harder. 30 seconds. The shadow from before fought his way through the crowd and pulled Mark off Katniss.

"What the hell was that for man!" Mark yelled at the figure. Lucky for him, the homeroom just rang so it covered his yell. All of the kids started to head off. The teacher walked past, oblivious to anything. It was just Mark, Katniss and the mystery figure.

"Mark, I just saved your ass. That teacher would have seen you and you would have got kicked off the wrestling team. Do you want that?" Mark was silent.

"That's twice in one day. What is wrong with you?"

"Well if this fucking seam girl would of-"

"I don't care. It's not her fault."

"It is!"

"It isn't." The figure was Peeta. As this stored itself in Katniss' mind, she realized that Peeta Mellark just saved her twice today. Peeta was surprising calm and not yelling. Mark on the other hand was pissed.

"Let's go. We are going to be late." Peeta started to walk off. Katniss followed behind them, since she was in the same homeroom. But she stayed back. Then out of nowhere, Mark slammed Peeta into the lockers. If someone didn't hear that, then everyone here is deft. Katniss heard the mumbling from the classroom just inches away. Katniss saw there was a supply closet to the right of her and jumped in to it. She left the door open a crack so she could see what was going on. Peeta was on the floor and Mark was on top of him. Mark was throwing fists and punching. Peeta was dodging and throwing some fists himself. Mark was winning. In till Peeta flipped him. They were rolling across the floor. Peeta was bleeding badly. Mark, just a little bit. As they were rolling, with blood spattering everywhere, the teacher from the homeroom in front of them walked out. She gasped and went back into the room. She came out again with two buys from the wrestling team. She pointed and the boys jumped to action. After some tumbling, one grabbed Peeta and the other grabbed Mark. The homeroom teacher went back into the room and put some kid in charge. She hurried back out and they started walking to the principal's office. Katniss was about to follow, but the bell rang. She signed and headed into the swarm of people. Then she went to the bus. Prim was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Katniss! Katniss! Guess what!" Katniss sat down next to her.

"What little duck?"

"I got a 100% on my science test today!"

"Good for you duck!"

"Why do you call me little duck?"

"Because whenever I see you in the halls, your shirt is un tucked. You remind me of a duck. So hence, the nickname!" Prim laughed. Katniss joined in. Gale stomped on to the bus, making Katniss and Prim side to the right.

"Gale! I told you not to do th-" Before she could finish, Xander came up behind Gale and did the same thing, but causing Katniss and Prim to go left. Gale laughed. Gale and Xander sat down across the aisle from Katniss and Prim just as the bus driver started the engine. Katniss playfully punched Gale. Then she tried to reach Xander, but he just laughed.

"How many times have I told you guys NOT to do that? 300? 1,000?"

"Catnip, take a chill pill. That's our secret signal to show that school is over!"

"Yeah Kat. He's right!" Gale called Katniss Catnip because when he meant her one the first day of school, she was so shy and timid that he didn't hear her right. Xander just called her Kat so that his nickname would go with Gale's. Katniss signed and put her head in her hands. Gale and Xander started talking about Football. Gale was the running back and Xander was the quarter back. They didn't do any other sports. Peeta also did football. He does wrestling most of the time though. This bus and a few others only carried seam kids. While the rest carried merchants. You're not assigned to a bus. The way you tell id by the color of the bus. The seam buses are a darker yellow while the merchant buses are a bright sunset yellow. Katniss just switched spots with Prim and as she joined the conversation between Gale and Xander. Katniss just looked out the window. They soon arrived at the stop. The four of them got off and walked home. All Katniss could think about was Peeta_. Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark. Should of helped him? Told someone that it wasn't his fault? _She ran into her father who was gardening in the front with her mother.

"Oh! Sorry dad!"

"It's okay sweetheart. So how was your day at school today?"

"Well, now I am on the track team. And yea that's really it. Nothing too exciting." Katniss father engulfed her in a hug that was warm and tight. Katniss threw down her books and her and Prim helped garden.

AT THAT SAME TIME…

Peeta had just walked through the door to his home. His father had to come and pick him up. Peeta didn't tell him what happened. He didn't ask. His mother yelled down the stairs for Peeta to come there. Peeta threw off his jacket and book bag in the corner. Against his will, he slowly went up. His mother was in his room with his brothers Rye (18) and Jake (22). Peeta and everyone else in his grade (Katniss, Gale, etc.) were 17. His mother's face was grave with fury. Rye was smiling. Oh-no. He told her what happened. Jake was just standing there, watching. His mother slowly got off of his bed and went over to him. She very hard, slapped him. Peeta flinched. This made his lip start bleeding. His forehead cut didn't start bleeding. Yet.

"How DARE you! I can NOT believe you started a fight with one of the richest and nicest kids in school! You ungrateful rat!" this went on until Peeta's father came up. Rye explained the story all over again. He had made it look like Peeta had started the fight. Peeta just shook his head the entire time. Peeta stormed down the stairs. Peeta's father followed him down. Peeta sat at the counter and signed as a customer came in. his father took care of it. Peeta explained what REALLY happened and his father believed him, every word. His father was Peeta's best friend. His father pulled him into a hug as Peeta let one lone tear fall down his cheek.

AT THAT SAME TIME…

Katniss' father strolled through the front door. He brought the bread over to where Mrs. Everdeen was cooking diner. Katniss was at the table doing HW.

"Katniss can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Katniss nodded and followed her dad out the back door into the back yard.

"So I went to the bakery and I stood outside for a moment taking in the fresh air. I heard Mrs. Mellark yelling at Peeta and so. Do you know what that is?" Katniss just avoided his eyesight.

"Katniss?" Katniss burst. She explained the whole fight and Mark and Peeta. Her father listened with weary eyes.

"Katniss, please don't get involved with Mark and any other bully. And don't get Peeta involved in it. Because I know what his mother does. When we were in school together, she would always start fights and always win. She beat our gym teacher. He was the wrestling caption! Heaven knows what she could do to poor Peeta…" He trailed off, deep in thought. Katniss was now depressed.

_Great. Now I might be the reason Peeta Mellark gets hurt._


	4. Chapter 4 Another Normal Day

~A/N~

This chapter is really just useless but I make something like the bread thing in the book happen. And let me just say this right now-

REVEIWS=I WOULD NEVER STEAL SOMEONES IDEAS! – M/L

JUST SAYIN! ALSO, sry for not posting yesterday- I was in a bad mood and had a LOT of HW. Dumb school…

And I forgot to do this at the beginning…

**DISCLAMIER-I DO NOT OWN **_**THE HUNGER GAMES**_**. ONLY THE IDEAS ARE MINE! **

Chapter 4- Another Normal Day…Sort Of

Katniss was up all night. Just thinking about Peeta. She was afraid that his mother would do something terrible. So when she got on the bus, she ignored Gale, Prim and Xander and just took a nap. She woke up to be meant with all of the kids standing up, ready to get off. None of them were eager to get off though. This was school and no one wants to go to school. Katniss joined the crowd off the bus and into school. She blended in with the rest of the kids in the hallway. She stopped at her locker and couldn't find Mark or Peeta anywhere in sight. She then spotted the wrestling team as the bell rang for homeroom. They shuffled off, too fast for Katniss to get a glance. She slammed her locker shut and headed off to homeroom, now 2 minutes late. Mrs. Green was calling out attendance. She didn't call Katniss yet. She just sat down when she called her name.

"Here" Her voice was tired and drained. Moze moved her chair closer to Katniss. A few more names went by and then she called Mark.

"Mark Hazard." _Hmm… that name suits him nicely._ There was no answer. Katniss looked over to the wrestling team zone. Which was the back right corner of the room.

"Oh yes. He has suspension and so does Peeta Mellark." Mrs. Green mumbled under her breath. Katniss only heard her because she was sitting up font. No one else heard. The bell rang again. Katniss headed out to first period. She used to have extra help science. But now she had prep. Pre-track work. She hustled into the gym, already late. She quickly got changed and headed back out to the gym. She was meant by at least 27 kids. Adding her and Peeta on, that meant there was a total of 29 kids in this class. _Great, more people to watch me trip and fall. _She started doing stretches. Then, the rest of that period was boring because all they did was stenches and other things. Like push-ups and etc. Katniss was glad when the ear-pitching scream of the bell allowed her to go and get changed, plus dismissed. Next was L.A with Mrs. Sandlot. She had Gale and Madge plus Peeta in that class. Then, it was math with Mrs. A. Gale, Xander, Moze, Peeta and Madge were in that class. Science was right before lunch, and was Katniss' worse subject. Mr. Year always was on her about getting her grades up. That never ended up happening. She had everyone from math in that class. Lunch was her favorite "subject". She sat at a table with Moze, Gale, Xander, and Madge. Moze let it fly.

"Mark Hazard and Peeta Mellark got in a fight." _How did she know about this? I didn't tell anyone!_

"Why?" Katniss asked, trying to sound entertained.

"Well, they were apparently fighting over a girl." _That's a lie. _Gale laughed.

"What? One of the popular ones? I would guess that!"

"Yeah, double that!" Xander's words were muffled because he had a whole muffin in his mouth.

"Dude! Sallow that and then agree with me!" Gale said and then laughed again. Xander started laughing but then started choking on water. Gale hit is back and he spit out the water all over Madge's plate. Moze was cracking up, along with Gale and Xander. Xander was beside himself, but laughing.

"Dude-y-you cho-k-ked on-n wa-t-er!" Gale said in between laughs. Moze was crying tears of joy. Madge was playfully hitting Xander and then pushed him off his seat and he landed with a giant thud on the floor.

"OWW!" Xander yelled. Madge was now laughing. Katniss was as well. The teachers made everyone go outside and start walking. Xander was walking funny because of how hard the floor was.

"X, why are you walking like a bird?" Gale said, holding his laugh in.

"Well let's see, I choked on water and then someone pushed me off the seat and that damn hard wood floor fucking hurt!" Everyone was cracking up again. They laughed about the indecent the whole time they were walking. 6th period came and Katniss just ignored Mr. Dean again. Peeta, Moze and Madge were in that class. Xander and Gale were in an extra-help class because they never listened and now to pay for it, they have a different teacher. Gym came around and then after-school track. They didn't do anything in track, just talked about rules and other stuff. Katniss was too busy wondering about Peeta.

She had told her parents that she wanted to walk home and on her way home, she walked past the bakery to hear yelling and screaming. Katniss went around back and looked through the window. Peeta and his mother were arguing. His mother had a metal spoon in her hand. Then Peeta said something and she hit him with it. Katniss couldn't hear what they were saying, so she checked to see how much money she had on her. She had 20 bucks. Katniss darted back to the front door, braced herself and then walked in. once they both heard the bell, they stopped screaming and Mrs. Mellark hurried over to the door and flipped it over to the closed side.

"Can't you read the sign, girl?" Mrs. Mellark screeched. She stormed up the stairs, cursing. Peeta signed.

"How may I help you?" Peeta asked his voice kind. His cheek was bruising up. His forehead had a long red cut. And his lip had a cut on it as well.

"Um… I need bread for dinner tonight but I only have 20 bucks on me…so whatever ones the cheapest." Peeta just nodded and looked behind him at the racks of rolls and loafs. He chooses the bread that was the most expensive. Then he just threw it into the bag and handed it to her.

"Here, this is on me because you got my mother to stop yelling at me."

"But, won't your mother notice?"

"You kidding? She didn't notice my eldest brother Jake take 3 loafs of poppy seed and take it up to his room and eat it. She was standing right there too."

"Okay, thanks so much and you might want to put ice on that bruise or else it will be there longer than a week."

"Okay thanks for the tip, sweetheart." Peeta and Katniss both smiled. Katniss walked back home.

_Peeta Mellark just gave me free bread._

_**~A/N~**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**PS- I still need help with how to do my bio on my profile- help will be grateful!**_

_**PSS- I might not be able to update tomorrow because I have to puppy-sit my sisters puppy… the puppy is so cute though! **_


	5. Chapter 5 Partners

~AUTHORS NOTE~

I am so sorry for not updating in a long time! I was going to update on Friday but then I had dumb writer's block! So this chapter isn't too long, but that is because I ended at a… …

CLIFFHANGER!

ENJOY! ;)

Chapter 5- Partners

The rest of the week was boring. Peeta and Mark weren't in school the rest of the week either. Monday came around.

_RING! RING! RING! RI_- Katniss hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and went back to sleep. The next thing that woke her up was yelling.

"KATNISS! Get up! You are going to be late and I have to be at work soon! I am not driving you to school!" Her father bellowed up the stairs. Katniss groaned and rolled over. But instead she fell off the bed. Katniss groaned again and got up off the floor. She looked at the time. It was 7:30. She already missed the bus. She had 15 minutes to get to school and her locker. She got changed and went down the stairs to see her father bolting out the door. Her mother was cleaning plates and cups from the breakfast Katniss missed.

"Good morning Katniss. I'm sorry but your father wasn't in a good mood today. So he didn't feel like waiting for you. I'm sorry dear. You have to walk to school."

"Alright mother. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart." Katniss copied her father and bolted out the door. She darted down the street and got though the school doors right before the bell rang. She skipped her locker, already having everything she needed from the big stack of homework last night and just went straight to home room. Katniss took her seat. She saw Peeta and Mark in the corner. The teacher just called her name. Katniss said here, her voice cracking at the end. Sinkers and laughs came from the corner. Katniss risked a peak and turned around. She glared at them and they stopped laughing instilay. She locked eyes with Peeta. _He wasn't laughing at me. At all._ Why would he not laugh at her? They were the wrestling team! They laughed and made fun of seam kids. It was their nature. Peeta mouthed a word to Katniss as the bell rang.

Hallways.

Katniss obeyed and lingered outside the homeroom in till his big group came out. Peeta broke away. None of the other kids noticed.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hey. Where were you last week?"

"Umm… well I got into a fight," Peeta's head gave a flick towards Mrs. Sandlot's classroom. They started walking as Peeta continued. "And it was with Mark. I'm sure you rember it, you were there after you. The fight was over you."

"It wasn't over me. He was making fun of me and you came to the recuse. Twice in one day."

"Well I gained a lot of protective ways because of my home. You remember last… oh what was it? Wes day or Tuesday? When I gave you the bread? Yea well my mother yells at me all the time and always does some sort of hitting. So over the years, I have gotten more protective."

"That explains a lot."

"Yea."

"So did you tell the prical that it wasn't your fault?"

"No. Mark would have won that fight. I didn't even try."

"Well you should of! It want not your fault it was Marks!"

"Katniss! Shh…quiet your voice down. We will talk about this later." And on that note, they arrived at Mrs. Sandlot's classroom. Peeta walked in first. Katniss followed behind. Peeta joined his buddies in the corner again. Katniss took a seat next to Moze and Madge. Mrs. Sandlot blabbed on about the project they were doing today.

"-Alright! Choose your partners! Only pairs of 2 please." Everyone got in groups of 2. Moze and Madge went together.

"You got Madge last time! Remember?"

"I know." Katniss went up to the front of the classroom to see which unlucky soul got paired with her. Everyone sat with their groups.

"Alright. Whoever doesn't have a partner, come up to the front of the room."

Out of all of the people in the room, the one person Katniss was dreading to get partnered with stood up.

_Peeta stood up and walked to the front of the room._


	6. Chapter 6 Poems and Projects

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Let me clear up zalamode00's review= they aren't deeply in love with each other as you will find out in this chapter. They don't reveal their true feelings in till this chapter so you know, just telling you. So this is a 2,000+ word chapter, just for making you guys wait. Sry but I have dumb NJ ASK testing all this week! So I hope you enjoy!

Just a few things though=

If you have not read my Footprints story yet, please read it- it will help you understand the first poem better. You don't have to but if you want to read more about the poem with KatnissxPeeta in it, go and read! (You will understand what I am talking about after you read this chapter!)

Since the games don't exist and they are in a normal school, with normal life's, I am using songs, poems etc. from this generation. So just so you don't freak at me in the reviews! ;)

The song Peeta refers to when he tells Katniss- and I quote-

"I know a song that is called Paradise. It is a very good song. It has the same idea. It is about a girl that every time she closes her eyes, dreams of paradise but can never find it."

It is the song Paradise _**BY:**_ Coldplay I LOVE THIS SONG!

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ****The Hunger Games****, OR THE POEMS: ****Footprints****, ****A Special World****, AND ****Paradise****! ALL THE CONGRATES GOES TO THE PEOPLE THAT WROTE THEM!**

Some hints that you probably already know, but I need to repeat them so you aren't confused in this chapter

**BOLD: Means words from a song, poem, etc.**

_ITALIC: Means Katniss thoughts_

UNDERLINED- NOT SURE YET! ;) (Isn't used yet!)

So that is al of the important stuff! Don't just skip it please! Go and read it thx!

ENJOY!

Chapter 6- Poems and Projects

_Why, out of every person in this room, was it Peeta Mellark? Why not the kid in the back picking his nose? Why not the boy in the front who is drooling over me, thinking I am hot? Why Peeta?_ Boys started snickering and the girls in the other corner started gossiping. They would do that every time a hot boy got paired with a seam girl. _Like me. I am SO going to be the laughing stock of the day._ Mrs. Sandlot pointed over to the reading section of the room. There were 2 beanbags over there. Peeta and Katniss obeyed. Mrs. Sandlot started talking about the project again. Katniss tuned her out and spotted a book at the end of the self. She took it off the self and dusted off the cover so she could see the cover clearly. Poems of Love. Katniss opened it to the first page.

**Poems can be about anything. From a blade of grass to a little fly. But, every poem has a meaning. Every poem states something. Every poem teaches you something. These poems are about being nice and caring. These poems are about one person helping another. These poems are about love.**

Katniss took these words in. _Why did I grab a stupid poem book? _Her mind kept screaming at her to put the book back, but she quietly flipped to the next page. Before she started reading, she made sure that Mrs. Sandlot was still talking. She was. Katniss read the first poem in the book.

**FOOTPRINTS**

**One night a man had a dream. He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed scenes from his life. For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand; one belonging to him, the other to the Lord.**

**When the last scene of his life flashed before him, he looked back at the footprints in the sand. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of foot prints. He also noticed that it happened at the lowest and saddest times in his life.**

**Tis really bothered him and he questioned the Lord about it. "Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me."**

**The Lord replied, "My precious, precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of trail and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."**

** -Author unknown**

_How amazing. How thoughtful. How…just how nice and loving._ In Katniss' mind, this poem was amazing. This poem taught her about love and caring. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, before anyone could see. _Now I am crying. Me, the amazing, crying over a dumb poem. _But Katniss rethought that. Because the poem wasn't dumb or even gushy and stupid. It was a lesson. It taught Katniss how to be caring, but not rough. Instead loving at the same time. Katniss looked at the title again. Footprints. Perfect title for this perfect poem. She flipped to the next page, eager to read another poem and learn another lesson, but the chatter of 30 kids talking snapped her out of it. Peeta was waiting for her. He just sat there looking at the book in her hands.

"I am SO sorry Peeta! I didn't know… I just read this poem and it was so good and…" Katniss trailed off, not sure what to say. Peeta held out his hand. Katniss grumbled and handed Peeta the book. He flipped to the page with the Footprints poem. He read it silently. Katniss watched his face. It was creased in wonder. _I don't have feeling for Peeta Mellark. He is too hot for me and he doesn't have feelings for me. But…that blonde hair is so cute and those, oh great. I like Peeta Mellark. Damnit. _Katniss hadn't realized that she frowned. Peeta, of course, looked up at that exact moment.

"Why are you frowning?"

"You took my, uh, my book."

"Well I had to see what had got you so interested in to not listen to Mrs. Sandlot."

"Yeah, well that first poem is so beautiful…"

"I know. I agree. It shows the true meaning of caring. So do you even know what we are doing the project on?"

"Nope, sorry tuned out."

"Okay well we have to find a topic about anything and have to write an essay on it. Then we have to provide a song. It is due this Friday."

"She could have gave us 2 weeks, knowing how lazy I am…"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, princess."

"How do you know?" They both started laughing.

"So what are we going to do the project on?" Peeta pushed, clearly wanting to get to something else. But Katniss didn't know what.

"Let's look at some more poems."

"Okay." They skipped though the pages. One Poem caught their eye.

**A SPECIAL WORLD**

**A special world for you and me. A special bond one cannot see. It wraps us up in its cocoon. And holds us fiercely in its womb. Its fingers spread like fine spun gold. Gently nestling us to the fold. Like silken thread it holds us fast. Bonds like this are meant to last. And though at times a thread may break. A new one forms in its wake. To bind us closer and keep us strong. In a special world, where we belong.**

**-Sheelagh Lennon**

They both though too gush and they would get laughed at for sure. They kept looking, keeping that poem in the back of their minds. They found another poem.

**PARADISE**

**Going past the awesome clouds, on my wings, a flight I took. I hoped to see how the Paradise I'd heard of does really look. I thought it is a place of fun, Bright with the Sun, golden Pleasant breeze, all day long, Filled with the Cuckoo's song. Where the stream of love, flows endless, in the end, I confess; There, I saw, nothing much of worth. Paradise is here, on our Earth. **

**-Vishnu Sampoorn**

They stared at that poem for a long time. Finally, Peeta spoke.

"I know a song that is called Paradise. It is a very good song. It has the same idea. It is about a girl that every time she closes her eyes, dreams of paradise but can never find it."

"I know that song. I love that song!"

"Me too." Peeta flashed his 1000 watt grin. He only did that grin to his girlfriend. _He only does that grin to his girlfriend! Oh-no! What did I start? _ His girlfriend, one of the popular merchant girls saw him flash the grin at Katniss. She stared, her mouth wide open at Peeta's back. Katniss looked away from Peeta for a moment and saw his girlfriend. They locked eyes and she scolded at Katniss. She went back to jabbering away at her friends.

"So, I guess we have our object and our song, but what about the essay?"

"We will figure that out tomorrow because-"Katniss held out her hand towards the bell. It rang at that moment.

"We are dismissed!" Peeta laughed.

"You have that down!"

"I know. It is the only thing that can wake me up from naps!" Peeta laughed again.

"Funny." Peeta stood up and then held out his hand for Katniss.

"Now don't be afraid, I just trying to help you up. Gentleman always do this." Katniss blushed. _Did I really just blush? So I am in love with a hot merchant guy who already has a girlfriend and that will never fall for me. Really Katniss? _

"Thanks." Katniss says and takes his hand. He lifts her up. Surprising strong.

"Thanks again Peeta." Peeta just smiled.

"Come on, let's get to math or else she will have our heads." The walked out of the classroom. Katniss had suck the poem book in her bag. It was dusty, so it hasn't been used in 100 years. Mrs. Sandlot won't even know it's gone. Just as they round the corner, a girl stuck out her foot and makes Katniss trip. Peeta stops imeatly and looks for the culprit. It was his girlfriend that did it.

"Jessica! What was that for?" Peeta half yelled as he bended down and helped Katniss pick up her books. As Jessica answered, Peeta whispered,

"Sorry about that she can get jealous." To Katniss' ear. Katniss didn't say anything. She wanted to bash Jessica's face in badly. So badly. Just as Katniss was about to say thanks, Jessica got inpatient.

"Peeta Mellark! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes of course I am Jessica! Stop judging!" Peeta had stood up at that moment and was nose to nose with Jessica.

"I am sorry Peeta…I just thought you were ignoring me for that that, rat!" She screeched that last part, causing kids to gather around.

"Katniss is not a rat. Don't call her that again!" Peeta was pissed as well too. HE wanted to bash Jessica's face in.

"Sorry Peeta. Please forgive me." At that moment, she wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck and kissed him. Peeta instantly pushed her away.

"Not the right place nor time Jessica. Before homeroom." The bell rang and Jessica stomped off, clearly mad. The group around them had left when Jessica left. Peeta finished helping Katniss pick up her things and then just walked to math, not saying a word the whole time. Katniss followed closely behind, not wanting him to stop protecting her. The rest of the day pasted by sluggishly. Things didn't heat up in till before homeroom. Katniss was at her locker when Jessica stormed up behind her.

"What do you want Jessica?" Katniss asked, almost scarcely.

"I want to tell you to stay away from my boyfriend or else." Katniss slammed her locker shut and puffed a breath of air.

"We are partners for a project we can't just-"

"You will or else you will be punished."

"By who?" Jessica pushed Katniss against the lockers. "Me." She dug her nails into the same spot Mark ad dug his. _That was just getting healed! Darn it! _Katniss easily pushed her off her and into her poise.

"How dare you, you…you little rat!" She spat, clearly annoyed.

"Say rat again and see what I will do to you." Jessica lunged for Katniss. Katniss dodged. Jessica laughed.

"R-" She tackled Katniss.

"A" Katniss was about to blow her top. As Jessica was saying the t of the T, something roughly and hardly pushed Jessica off Katniss.

"How dare you! You-PEETA?" Jessica screeched at the top of her lungs. Peeta lifted Katniss up and placed her on two feet.

"Jessica, I said never to call her that again and-"

"You're my boyfriend and boyfriends do not push girlfriends into lockers!"

"You're not my girlfriend anymore."

"WHAT!" Jessica was in Peeta's face. Katniss was standing off to the right with the rest of Jessica's posie.

"You heard me. I am dumping you. If you don't respect my friends-" _Peeta Mellark just called me his FRIEND! His friend! Yeah! Why am I happy about this…oh yeah, I have a crush on Peeta Mellark._

"That rat is your friend! Why would you be friends with a dirty, rotten rat seam girl?" Peeta blew his top. He pushed Jessica into the lockers. Katniss came up behind Peeta and tried to pull him off Jessica. He was going to hurt her if she didn't.

"I said not to call my friends rats. You are a rotten spoiled-"

"PEETA! STOP YOU ARE GOING TO CHOKE HER!" Katniss screamed from behind him. Peeta hadn't even realized his hand getting closer and closer to Jessica's neck. Peeta turned around to see Katniss tugging on him. Her arms were around his waist, pulling desperately. Peeta allowed her to pull him off Jessica. Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and drags him out the front door and towards her house. Peeta doesn't resist. He just follows.

_Wow, I just saved Peeta Mellark from killing someone. Big deal...maybe! _


	7. Chapter 7 Music and Kisses

~A/N~

Sorry it took so long to update! I wrote this chapter last night but hated it and so I rewrote it today. Still hated it so I rewrote it tonight. So thx for reviewing and enjoy!

(The title HAS to give away something! :D)

Chapter 7- Music and Kisses

Katniss lead Peeta to her house. She opened the door with so much force, that she chipped some of the wood on the wall. She let go of Peeta's hand and stomped into the living room. She started pacing around. Peeta walked in behind her.

"Katniss, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"To almost kill somebody?"

"No, I don't know what came over me. I just-" Katniss cut him off once again.

"Peeta, let me just ask you one question. Why did you come to my rescue these past days? I mean you barely noticed me before."

"Well, when we raced, I just couldn't believe it. No one has ever run against me like you did. With so much fire and so much vigor. It really just put me in awe. So then I realized, Jessica has been a bitch to me lately. Whenever I talk to her, she seems closed up. Like she doesn't want me to know something. But whenever I talk to you, you tell me everything. You let loose your feelings and you aren't afraid of anything. You fight back."

"I don't know why I let lose all of my feelings though. The only people I do that to are Gale, Xander, Madge and Moze."

"You're friends."

"Yeah, I guess so…" They both just stood in silence.

"Do you like music?" Katniss asked walking over to the radio.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, whenever I am stressed, I listen to music and it calms me down."

"All right." Katniss turned on the radio and flicked though the channels. She then finally found a song that everyone in their grade knew. It was one of Katniss and Peeta's favorite songs.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing just praying to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

Katniss starts singing and doing slow dancing moves with air. Peeta just stands there and looks at her.

**Her best days will be some of my worst She finally met a man that's gonna put her first While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces They say bad things happen for a reason But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you, And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces **

Peeta starts to sing as well. His voice is soft, just like Katniss'. But strong, just like her father's.

**One still in love while the other one's leaving I'm falling to pieces ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven) Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain you took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh 'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name. I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break No it don't break No it don't break even no**

Peeta walked over to Katniss and joined her dancing. He put his hands on her hips and she wrapped around his neck.

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok (Oh glad you're okay now) I'm falling to pieces yeah (Oh I'm glad you're okay) I'm falling to pieces yeah (One still in love while the other ones leaving) I'm falling to pieces. ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)Oh it don't break even no. **

Peeta spun Katniss around. He pulled her in close to his body.

**Oh it don't break even no. Oh it don't break even no.**

They kissed.

The kiss was sweet yet strong. She couldn't believe this was happening. _Peeta Mellark is kissing me! _Peeta pulled away, his eyes guilty.

"And why did you do that?" Peeta walked towards the door. Katniss flicked off the radio and followed him to the door.

"It seemed right for the moment. I got to go. See you tomorrow at school, k?"

"Okay bye Peeta."

"Bye and thanks." And with that he was gone. The kiss was still lingering on her lips by the time she went to bed that night.

The next morning went quickly. Before she left, she told her father she was not going to track that day. All he said in response was all right. Her father worked at the local marketplace. He had taken off today because Prim had a school play. She was the lead star in it. Her mother worked part-time at the hospital. She couldn't take off today. Katniss and Prim headed to the bus stop to be meted by a ton of questions by Gale and Xander. Moze was nowhere in sight.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Where were you?"

"Did you get in a fight?"

"Did Peeta break up with his girlfriend?" Gossip spreads fast though their school. Almost too fast. Katniss ignored their questions and just hopped on the bus. She ignored everyone else for the rest of the day.

The bell of homeroom rang. Katniss quickly headed into the classroom, not wanting to be late and drawing attention to herself. She took a seat next to Madge. Madge instantly sparked up conservation.

"Please tell me what happened yesterday."

"Fine." Katniss explained everything in record time.

"-then he kissed me."

"He KISSED you? Katniss, that is amazing! That means he really does like you! So why don't you like him?"

"I am going to regret saying this…I might sort-of kinda-"

"Just spit is out!"

"HaveacrushonPeetaMellark." She said it so fast that her word got jumbled. Madge's jaw dropped in shock. "Please tell me I did not just make a big mistake telling you!"

"No Katniss! That is amazing! Your first boyfriend! Please tell me what happens!" And with that she was off, heading to her bus.

"But I didn't, oh, never mind." Katniss mumbled to herself. She groggy got on the bus and just tuned everyone out again. She remembered about Peeta. He wasn't in school that day. That was weird. Katniss just stared out the window in wonder.

The bus passed the bakery. And in those 5 seconds, Katniss could see though the window.

Peeta and his mother arguing.

His mother slapping him and then chasing him up the stairs.

Katniss didn't even bother to stop home when she got off the bus. She just darted right to the bakery.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Affairs

~AUTHORS NOTE~

I forgot to say the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is-

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN THE SONG **_**Breakeven by: The Script**_**! **

**I WISH I DID…I LOVE THAT SONG **

Ok, now one more thing…everyone get your singing voices ready…because…it is…

_ZALAMOOD00'S BIRTHDAY! So happy birthday! _

So say that in the reviews or pm her! Thx and enjoy!

Chapter 8 – Family Affairs

The door to the bakery jingled open.

"Peeta?" Katniss yelled. No one was at the front. His brothers weren't home yet and his dad must have been out. No one answered her call. She heard yelling upstairs.

"Peeta?" She called again, dashing up the stairs. She followed the sound of yelling and crashing. She finally got to Peeta's room.

"You ungrateful little rat! How dare you-"

"Peeta?" Katniss interrupted his mother. His mother flipped around. She had a metal spoon in her hand. Peeta had a big welt on his cheek. Both cheeks faculty. His mother started coming towards her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She screeched. She pulled back her hand with the metal spoon in it. Katniss braced herself. Moving out of the way would just make this worse. Just as the spoon was supposed to make contact with her face, it hit something else. Katniss opened her eyes to see that Peeta was now in front of her. The spoon had hit his cheek. He moaned in pain but quickly recovered. His mother was now freaking out and yelling nasty and dreadful things at both of them. Peeta had pushed Katniss behind him and was holding her hand for reassurances. Katniss shivered from fear and hung her head in the crook of Peeta's neck. He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. The door downstairs shut with force. There were 2 pairs of feet on the stairs. Two blonde haired boys stood at the door, trying to figure out what was going on and why there was a girl in the house. Besides their evil mother. Their mother turned around and smiled.

"Hello Rye. Hello Jake. Will you two be dears and help me out?" The shorter one answered back.

"Sure mother. What do you need?" Their mother walked up to the shorter one that must've been Rye.

"I need you to escort this girl out." She went up to the taller one.

"I need you to hold Peeta down in this chair. Please." She brought over Peeta's chair from his desk. Her and the older one, Jake, started heading towards Peeta.

"NO! Don't touch him!" Katniss screamed from behind Peeta. She tried to go forward but Peeta stuck out his arm and held her back. He pushed her back behind him. Rye pushed past his brother and came up to Peeta first.

"Move Pete. Or else this is going to get ugly."

"You are not the boss of me Rye."

"I am right now. So MOVE!" Rye lunged for Peeta. Peeta pushed Katniss onto his bed. She landed gently. Rye tackled Peeta. They tumbled to the ground. Jake joined in and their mother just watched. Katniss heard the door slam again. She darted down the stairs, hoping for it to be someone NOT in the Mellark family, considering they are all wakos expect for Peeta. She was meant by a man in his 40's with the same blonde hair and blue eyes Peeta had.

"And you are?" The man asked. His voice was a tad deeper than Peeta's.

"One of Peeta's friends. But Peeta needs help. I was coming home from school on the bus and saw his mother hitting him. So I came straight here to find his mother attacking him. His brothers just got home and now they are upstairs attacking Peeta as well. Please help." The man threw down his jacket. He started up the stairs with Katniss in tow. He all of a sudden turned around and held out his hand. Katniss almost knocked into him.

"Mike Mellark. Father and in charge of these rough boys. Sorry we had to meet this way." Katniss shook his hand.

"Katniss Everdeen. Peeta saved me 3 times from fights and visits to the detention office. Then I saved him from hurting someone. We are just… friends I guess." Mike just shook his head.

"Alright. Nice to meet you. Now please stay here." He darted into the room. Katniss heard him gasp and then yell stop.

"Ivy! What is happening here?"

"Teaching our no good of a son a lesson for getting into 3 fights with the most rich and popular kids in school!"

"Hell Ivy! What is wrong with you? 2 boys holding down Peeta just so you can hit him? Really? He doesn't deserve this! Has this ever happened to you or Rye or even Jake? No. this never happened to them so it is never going to happen to Peeta! Now, Rye and Jake, get OFF HIM NOW!" Some thumping and groaning happened and then Rye and Jake came out of the room. They both ignored her and passed past her. They walked to the kitchen without saying a word.

"Peeta, are you alright?"

"No. I live with this mad woman." Katniss held in a laugh. She heard a glass shatter.

"You ungrateful fat rat!"

"IVY! STOP!" Mike roared. Everything went quiet. Even the hum of the air condier stopped.

"Peeta, go wash up and escort your guest out. Ivy, come to our room." Mike and Ivy came out and headed down the hallway. Peeta didn't. Katniss wanted to make sure he was okay. She walked in the room.

"Peeta, are you ok-" She stopped when she saw the blood and glass on the floor. She didn't even want to dare look up at Peeta. _Come on Katniss. You can do it. Just lift your head…_ She slowly lifted her head to see Peeta turned the other way. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Peeta, turn around. I have to see what happened. I heard everything but didn't see any of it. Please just turn around."

"But, you don't care. You can't wait to get out of this fucking place." His voice was different. It wasn't warm and welcoming, but cold and closed up. She put her other hand on his other shoulder.

"I do care Peeta. Remember, I only open up to fiends. And no one else." Peeta's shoulders untended.

"You sure?" His voice was back to normal.

"Turn around Peeta." Peeta finally obeyed and turned around. His face was bloody and his lip was bleeding. There was a cut on his forehead from the glass but the worse was a big gash on his right arm. Katniss moved her hands to his arm. He flinched.

"How did this happen?" Katniss questioned. Peeta signed.

"Jake and Rye. When mom threw the glass, a peice sliced my forehead and then I already had a cut on my arm from my brothers. Jake and Rye made me roll onto a sharp piece and it caused this arm cut to get worse."

"Come on. We are going to go to my house. My mom is a healer. She doesn't tell anyone though, but when we need money it brings in a lot."

"But-"

"No buts Peeta. Let's go." They headed out the back door headed towards Katniss' house.


	9. Chapter 9 Nothing Is Impossible

~AUTHORS NOTE~  
You know, something awesome happened today…I got to sleep in! My latest too! 12:56! I have NEVER slept past 11:00 so I am now happy today! So today is good and fun sleep in day! So here is Chapter 9. I made it longer because I was so happy about how many people wanted the next chapter and all of the good reviews I got. So thank you!

I introduce the names off some charters in this chapter and I will also clear up names for the last chapter.

_**Character Guide=**_

_**Rye Mellark**__= Peeta's middle brother. In same grade and same age. On wrestling team._

_**Jake Mellark**__= Peeta's older brother and one grade higher than Rye and Peeta. Plays baseball. Jake and Rye are their mother's favorites._

_**Ivy Mellark**__= Wife of Mike. Mother of the 3 boys, wanted Peeta to be a girl so that is why she is always nasty to him. Nasty in general too._

_**Mike Mellark**__= Husband of Ivy. Father of the Mellark family. Nicest of them all, besides Peeta. Peeta is his favorite and it is mostly him and Peeta who run the bakery. Best friends with Josh Everdeen._

_**Lily Everdeen**__= Wife of Josh and mother of the Everdeen family. She is a healer and can cook everything. Works part time at the hospital. She doesn't have favorites, or so she says, but Prim is her favorite._

_**Josh Everdeen**__- Husband of Lily and father of the family. Katniss is his favorite and he works at the local marketplace. He is a great singer and Katniss gets her singing from him. Great friends with Mike Mellark. _

So those are the characters… I use their first names a lot because it is hard typing "Mrs. Everdeen" All of the time.

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THEIR THOUGHTS AND SOME OF THE NAMES. (NOT ALL OF THEM.)**

_So here is Chapter 9! ENJOY! _

Chapter 9- Nothing Is Impossible

Their walk to Katniss; house was silent. Expect for Peeta groaning every time a breeze came and hit his forehead cut. Katniss still had hold of his hand. They made it to Katniss' house just as it was rounding 5:00. Dinner time. _I am surprised they haven't sent out a search party…_ Katniss dragged Peeta to the front door. She opened it without hesitation. Prim was sitting at the table doing her homework while Ms. Everdeen was cooking diner. Katniss' father was sitting in the living room watching TV. Katniss slammed the door to make her and Peeta noticed. Her father looked up from the TV. His face lit up.

"Katniss! Where were you? We have been worried sick!" Her father got up and hugged her. Then he saw Peeta. "And who might this be?"

"Peeta Mellark. My family owns the town bakery."

"Oh yes…I remember you now! How have you been son?"

"Fine." Katniss let out a puff of air.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Peeta's bleeding." Her father's face filled with worry.

"What happened?" Katniss explained the whole thing. The fight and everything. They had moved to the couch and the TV was turned down. Once Katniss finished, her father turned on the lamp next to them. "Let me see your arm son." Peeta held out his arm so that her father could see the dried up blood. With his eyes browed in frustion, he swiftly got up and went into the hallway.

"Lily! Can you come her please! I need help."

"Prim finish dinner." Katniss heard her mom say, rushed.

"What is it Josh?" Lily turned the corner to see Josh taking out bandages. Lily gasped.

"What happened here?" Josh explained the whole story over again, but removing all of the unimportant parts. He mother clanged onto very word. She had token over cleaning and covering up the arm wound. As Josh finished, she was just moving on to the forehead wound. Lily finished up just as Prim said that dinner was ready.

"Now come on. Let's go have dinner." Peeta stated heading towards the door.

"Thank you so much. I should be go-"

"Peeta you are joining us." Katniss said, grabbing the back of his shirt. As Katniss pulled him backwards, her father put a hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"We all know that you don't want to go back to your devil of a mother. Now come on." Katniss let go of Peeta's shirt and let her father lead him into the dining room. Josh never spoke ill of anybody. Never ever. So for him to call Peeta's mother that, he must've thought that what she did was horrible. Katniss cleared her mind and followed suit into the kitchen. Josh, Lily, Prim and Peeta were all already seated at the table. Katniss took the seat next to her father and Peeta. Lily and Prim were sitting across from them, an empty seat next to them. They held hands and said grace and then started eating. Lily had made chicken and gravy for dinner. They ate diner in silence. Prim hasn't said a word about Peeta. Neither did Mrs. Everdeen. After dinner, Peeta decided that he had to go back sooner or later. Katniss agreed with doubt in her voice. Peeta headed towards the door. Just as he opened it, Josh was at his side. He put a hand on Peeta's shoulder to stop him. Peeta turned around.

"If you ever need anything, just call or come over. And tell your father that he can come over anytime." Peeta looked at Josh with confusion. Josh laughed.

"Mike and I have been friends for a LONG time. Trust me."

"Thanks sir. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." Peeta said goodbye to Katniss and headed off towards his house. Josh turned around and looked at Katniss. She started blushing.

"Come out back. I need to talk to you." Katniss followed her father outside. He sat right on the grass. He patted the spot next to him. Katniss sat down slowly next to him. Josh signed.

"So Peeta Mellark huh?"

"I don't like him." Katniss snapped back.

"Whoa ok. So then how come you were so worried about him that you went to his house to see if he was alright?"

"I don't know. I was worried about him. I mean his mother is a nutcase."

"I know that. But, only people who care for someone goes to make sure the person is okay all of the time."

"But I do that with all of my friends. No one else."

"Peeta is your fiend, isn't he?"

"Well…yes."

"Humph. See what I mean. So you only care for your friends. That means that Peeta is your friend as well. But have you ever gone over to Gale's, Xander's or even Moze's house to make sure they were okay?"

"Of course I have!"

"Once you get off the bus and don't even stop home?" This shut Katniss up. "See what I mean? You like Peeta but you keep denining it because you know a merchant boy could never fall for you." Katniss' jaw dropped. It was like her father had read her mind. He saw her face and chucked at the expression she was making. "Katniss, nothing is impossible in till you can prove it. Did you know that your mother was a merchant?"

"What?"

"Yes, she was a merchant. But once she heard me sing, she fell for me. And I fell for her when I saw that she could heal and be nice. So it is not impossible."

"I never knew mom was a merchant…"

"I told you, nothing is impossible in till proven." Josh kissed her forehead and started to walk back towards the house.

"Dad," Josh turned around.

"I have a crush on Peeta Mellark." Josh smiled.

"I know sweetie. It's not impossible." Josh went inside while Katniss watched the sun go deeper into the horizon.

AT THE SAME TIME…

Peeta walked through the front door to the bakery. He was meant by his father reading the newspaper. Mike looked up and smiled.

"Peeta, I need to talk to you." He put down the newspaper. Peeta shrugged and brought a chair over. "Son, I am so sorry about what happened today. You know your mother-"

"It's alright dad. It happens all of the time." Mike nodded his head.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Everdeen said that if you ever need anything, just to call." A smile started to spread across Mike's face. Peeta face started to get red.

"What?"

"So you were at Katniss' house."

"Well…she kinda dragged me there. I had dinner there." His father's smile was a mile wide.

"I dont not like her dad. So don't even think about it."

"You like her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine! Yes I do. But if you tell anyone-"

"I won't because even you didn't want to tell me. You didn't want to tell yourself."

"What do you mean by not telling myself?" Mike signed.

"You were afraid to tell your mind." Peeta still looked clueless. "Your heart was in love at first sight with Katniss.-"

"I have been in school with her since kindergarten! How come-"

"Don't interrupt and let me finish. Your heart was in love with her at first touch. You have always kept your distance from her because you though you would get laughed at by the other kids. You let your mind take over. When you two raced and you found out that she was faster than you, and then when the fights and everything. Well your heart didn't want to admit to your mind that you really loved her. Because your heart was afraid that your mind would laugh at you. That is why you didn't tell yourself or me. But now since she saved you from today, your heart has finally told your mind and your mind respets it. Do you understand?" To Peeta's surprise, he really did understand. His father counted. "Your mind knew that it was impossible for a merchant like you to fall in love with a girl from the seam. You thought it was impossible. But, nothing is impossible in till proven."

"So…it's not impossible to fall in love with a seam girl?" His father laughed.

"Not in till proven otherwise. But it was never proven so it can still happen. It just doesn't happen a lot."

"So its allowed?"

"That's your other problem. You follow in people's shadows because you don't want to get in trouble. You don't need to do that anymore. You are a growing man. You can do whatever you want. You don't have to live under the shadows of your brothers and mother. Do whatever you want." Peeta nodded his head. Mike messed up his hair.

"Stop following and be free. Nothing is impossible." His father got up and started going up stairs.

"Dad, thank you. And I do have a crush on Katniss Everdeen."

"I know. Nothing is impossible." They hugged.

For the rest of the night, one thought was running though Peeta's mind. _I love Katniss Everdeen._

The same was with Katniss, but reversed. _I like Peeta Mellark._

~A/N~

See, the reason Mike and Josh are best friends is because they think alike and both have great children.

REVIEW PLEASE!

_**FOR PEOPLE READING MY OTHER STORY- MTOEBIYF, I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK. I WILL TRY TO POST AS SOON AS I CAN! THX FOR STICKING WITH ME! **_


	10. Chapter 10 Telling the Truth about Love

~A/N~

2 long chapters in one day deserves reviews right? So please review! Thx!

Chapter 10- Telling The Truth About Love

Mrs. Sandlot was talking on and on about their projects and how to make sure they were finished by Friday and everything. Katniss mostly just kept tuning her out. In till she finally said to go with your partners. The reason Katniss was so worried about today was because today she was going to ask Peeta the big question: Do you love me? She had been thinking all morning about what to say. She still had not come to a decision. _What am I going to say? Hey Peeta, I love you, do you love me? And force him to say yes so he doesn't break my heart?_ Peeta tapped Katniss on the shoulder and brought her back to this moment.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked as he took a seat in the empty desk next to Katniss.

"Something…not important. So, do you have a recording of the song?"

"Not yet. I didn't have a chance to go to the music store yet because of what happened yesterday. But I will go today for sure."

"Okay. And the poem?"

"Check."

"Lastly, we need to figure out how to write the essay."

"I can write that in a jiffy. No problem."

"Peeta, we are supposed to be working on this project together."

"Trust me." Katniss looked into his welcoming blue eyes and gave in.

"Fine. Finish it by Thursday so that we can go over it."

"Okay." Katniss started playing with her fingers. Peeta just looked around. _Ok, say it now. This will be the only chance you get…come on! Just do it Katniss! _

"Peeta," Peeta's eyes focused on Katniss. Katniss stopped twitting with her thumbs.

"I need to ask you something." Katniss counted with doubt.

"What do you need Katniss?"

"Well…I…"

"Just spit it out." _Just like Madge did…okay, here it goes._

"Do you like me?" Peeta's face didn't show any emotion. He hid all of it.

"Do you Peeta? Please answer and don't lie. It's okay if you say no. I mean a seam girl and a merchant… never going to happen. Its-"

"Not impossible." _How does he- what? How does he know about the impossible talk dad talked to about? Just-WHAT? _

"Not impossible…how do you know about that?"

"My dad talked to me about it yesterday."

"Mine too."

"That's weird."

"But, reason they did it, I think, is because they knew we…"

"We?" Peeta edged her on.

"Well you didn't give me your answer yet so-"

"Love each other." Katniss locked eyes with Peeta.

"I love you Katniss." Katniss smiled.

"I love you Peeta." Peeta smiled at this. Katniss quickly looked around to see that everyone's eyes were in other places and not on them. She turned back to Peeta. His 1000 watt grin made Katniss' stomach flutter with joy. Peeta leaned in and Katniss did the same.

"Protect me." Katniss whispered to his ear.

"Always." They kissed. The kiss was the best kiss Katniss ever had. It was warm and welcoming, just like Peeta. They pulled away from each other for air. All Katniss wanted to do was to just hug and kiss him again. Katniss looked around to see a few prying eyes on them.

"Peeta, I think some kids saw us." Peeta laughed as the bell rang.

"Let them spread the rumors. Give everyone something to talk about for the rest of the day."

"All right." Katniss and Peeta gathered their things and Peeta stood up. He held out his hand. Katniss took it without hesitation.

"So now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, you will take my hand. Funny."

"Of course."

"Let's go." They held hands as they headed to math. The rest of the morning went by in a flash for Katniss because Peeta was with her every second. Lunch came. As Katniss and Peeta stood in line, Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand tightly.

"Whoa, what was that for?"

"Sorry, but I just realized that I still need to tell my friends about this."

"That should be easy."

"Not really. We all of despise the merchants. One of my friends, Madge, even hates all of the other merchants so they will not be too pleased."

"They will love me. I am sure of it."

"I really doubt it. But, could you come over with me?"

"Of course. I was going to sit with you anyway."

"Thanks Peeta."

"Remember always." They headed over to where Moze, Xander, Madge, and Gale were sitting. Katniss sat down without a word. Peeta sat down as well. Gale was the one to start the conversation.

"What are you doing over here bread boy? Go back to your snob table."

"So that's my nickname? Nice one, but trust me, my brothers have come up with better ones than that."

"At least I wasn't named after a type of bread. Shows how much you mother cares."

"My mother's a nutcase so you right. She doesn't care." Xander jumped in to get the boys to top fighting.

"Okay, so what are you doing over here uhh…"

"Peeta Mellark."

"Yea so why are you over here Peeta?" Katniss cut in at this part.

"Well I have news for everyone. Umm…" Peeta found Katniss' hand under the table and squeezed it to asure her that everything was fine. She squeezed back.

"We are umm dating." Their table went quiet. "Say something, good or bad!" Katniss was getting worried in till she saw Madge and Moze break into smiles. Xander even cracked a small smile. But Gale looked mad. "So are you guys all okay with this?" Katniss asked, still trying to get someone to talk. Moze was the first one to answer.

"This is great! Katniss FANILLY has a boyfriend!" She really made a big point of the word finally. Madge joined in.

"I knew this would happen." Even Xander had an input.

"Yeah Kat, this is great! And Peeta, make sure that you watch out. She can get mean at times and bossy." Moze, who was sitting next to Xander, pushed him off the chair again.

"OWW! REALLY? AGAIN?" They all laughed. Even Gale laughed. Xander got up with a scowl on his face. "Really Moze? The other bruise just fucking got better!"

"Man up X!" Gale said and punched him in the arm.

"This happened before?" Peeta asked. Katniss explained the whole thing. They laughed and pushed each other off their chairs for the rest of lunch. As everyone was leaving, Peeta and Katniss shared a kiss. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Katniss even dragged Peeta onto her bus so that they could go right to her house. Her bus was happy and filled with laugher too. That barley happened. Katniss' father wasn't surprised when they walked through the door. He just smiled. They went outback and Peeta started to draw the flowers and bugs in the dirt. Katniss was next to him, watching his every stoke.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn how to draw?"

"Just came to me. I didn't train anywhere."

"You are special."

"I highly doubt it. I got a witch for a mother."

"You have me."

"Oh yea, I forgot." Peeta tackled Katniss to the ground and they played around like 5 year olds.

Each kiss was like a spark to the fire that was now burning inside both of them.


	11. Chapter 11 The Project

~A/N~

Sorry for the short chapter! Please still review! THX!

Chapter 11- The Project

Gale didn't talk to Katniss for the rest of the week. He kept his distance for some reason that neither Katniss nor Peeta could figure out. Friday came. The day that the project was due. Katniss meant up with Peeta in the hallways, on the way to Mrs. Sandlot's room. He gripped her hand and leaned in to give her a kiss. Everyone knew the rumors were true. They have been dating for a week. Everyone saw them in the hallways. Katniss accepted the kiss with grace, and kissed him back. To their luck, Jessica was just walking by as they kissed. She purposely knocked her bag into Katniss, causing Katniss to bite down on Peeta's lip. Katniss pulled back to find that Peeta's bottom lip was bleeding.

"Peeta! I am so sorry! I don't know why-" Jessica laughed from behind her, witnessing the whole thing. Her poise joined her.

"That was too funny! Oh, Peeta! Are you all right?" Jessica cracked up again at her stupid impression of Katniss. Katniss lunged for her. Peeta grabbed hold of her arm and held her back.

"She is not worth it." Katniss ignored him and kept trying to get out of his grasp. "She is not worth it! Katniss! KATNISS!" He bellowed the last part witch caused Jessica to stop laughing and all of the kids around them to stop walking. Katniss stop struggling and Peeta put his hand on her other arm. He turned Katniss so she faced him.

"She is not worth it. Calm down. Please Katniss, calm down for me." Katniss leaned up and kissed him, ignoring all of the kids around them laughing and a few of them gasping.

"I will always calm down for you Peeta. Always." Peeta laughed and let go of her wrists. The bell rang and they hurried to Mrs. Sandlot's room.

It was finally their turn to go up. They were the last ones picked. As Peeta held out his hand to Katniss as he stood up, Katniss grateful took it and stood up as well. Peeta led Katniss to the front and put the song into the computer. It started playing.

**When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach so She ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly Every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly and dreams of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh She'd dream of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh lalalalalalalalalalala And so lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise" This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-ohThis could bePara-para-paradise Para-para-paradise This could be Para-para-paradise **

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**

As the song finished, Peeta got up and walked over to Katniss. Peeta read the poem.

**PARADISE**

**Going past the awesome clouds, on my wings, a flight I took. I hoped to see how the Paradise I'd heard of does really look. I thought it is a place of fun, Bright with the Sun, golden Pleasant breeze, all day long, Filled with the Cuckoo's song. Where the stream of love, flows endless, in the end, I confess; There, I saw, nothing much of worth. Paradise is here, on our Earth. **

**-Vishnu Sampoorn**

The class stayed silent. Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand and squeezed it. Katniss took a breath and started to read the essay in front of her that Peeta wrote. The whole thing was boring, in till she read the end. It was different, not like the one they rehearsed. She stopped and looked over at Peeta who shook his head yes. Katniss trusted him and kept reading.

"-Paradise can be anything. It doesn't have to be a place. It can be a person, or subject. Every person has a different paradise. For me, it is Katniss. For Katniss, it is me. Paradise can be a million miles away or a few feet, deadening on how hard you want to find it. But still, the point is, that everyone has some sort of Paradise. Always."

The class went silent in awe at the amazing wordplay that Peeta had written. But then everyone remembered where they were and laughed. Katniss dropped the essay and darted to the janitor's closet.


	12. Chapter 12 Lullaby

~AUTHORS NOTE~  
Again sry for the short chapter! This one is longer for you guys that reviewed! Thank you so much!

**My OTHER STORY=**

**MTOEBIYF PEOPLE=**

**Sorry about not updating! This writer's block has yet to go away and school is not helping! Please stick with me!**

_**BTW**__- (((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))- Right now means like a time break…a short while later._

_**AND**__- When you get to the song part in this, Peeta is singing the song, not air! Just making sure I don't confuse anyone!_

_**PLUS-**_ **DISCLAMIER= I do not own ****Lullaby By: Nickelback****! Wish I did, love the lyrics and song!**

Chapter 12- Lullaby

Katniss cried softly in the janitor's closet. What else was she supposed to do? The whole class laughed at her! That is embarrassing! 20 minutes passed and the bell rang. Katniss didn't budge. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She rather get in trouble than get laughed at. But, to her surprise, someone opened the door and stepped in. the person shut the door behind them.

"Whoever you are, get out!" The person put a hand on Katniss' cheek. She knew who it was now.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend."

"Peeta! I am so glad that you are here!"

"Remember I said always." Peeta wrapped her into a hug. She counted to cry into Peeta's chest.

"They-laughed at me!" Katniss said in between sobs.

"Shh…I know Katniss. It's alright. I'm here." She kept crying. After another 20 minutes of crying, an acencement came over the speakers.

"Would Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark please report to the office? Thank you." Peeta signed.

"My mom is going to kill me if I get in trouble…" He mumbled something else that Katniss couldn't hear. He didn't go run off to the office though. He stayed with Katniss.

"Thank you Peeta."

"For what?"

"Staying with me."

"Of course. Anytime." They were both sitting on the floor in compete darkness. Katniss had buried her head deep into Peeta's chest. She dozed off to sleep. A beep for another accement came over the speakers again. Katniss groaned and listened. Peeta was stroking her hair.

"I will ask one more time for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark to come to the office. You two have in till the end of 3rd period before I suspended you!" The woman at the front desk who was speaking had a speck of inpacence and was clearly annoyance in her voice. Katniss readjusted herself and moaned again.

"What is it?"

"That stupid woman woke me up from my nap! Some people just have no matters…" Peeta laughed. The laugh vibrated though his chest and caused Katniss to laugh. Katniss snuffed her laugh by pushing her head back into Peeta's chest and falling asleep. But the problem was that she couldn't. Her mind was filled with just so many thoughts at that moment that she couldn't empty it and go to sleep. She lifted her head and looked up at Peeta who had stopped stroking her hair. His blue eyes shone in the darkness.

"Sing to me Peeta?"

"But you are a way better singer."

"Please?" Peeta laughed again.

"Okay but I don't want to hear it if your ears get blown out."

"I heard you sing before. You voice is like mine and my father's mixed. Perfect."

"You're the perfect one Katniss. All right. Here I go. What song?"

"Hmm…" Katniss thought about this for a moment. What song… a song pops into her head.

"How about Lullaby?"

"I know that song. All right. Here goes nothing. And wait a few more seconds…and-"

"Just sing Peeta!" Peeta laughed and started singing in that amazing voice of his.

"**Well I know the feeling Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge And there ain't no healing From cutting yourself with the jagged edge I'm telling you that Its never that bad Take it from someone whose been where you're at Laid out on the floor And your not sure You can take this anymore So just give it one more try To a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And you can't tell I'm scared as hell Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Well honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby Please let me take you Out of the darkness and into the light Cause I have faith in you That you're gonna make it through another night Stop thinking about The easy way out There's no need to go and blow the candle out Because you're not done You're far too young And the best is yet to come So just give it one more try To a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And you can't tell I'm scared as hell Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Well honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby." **

Katniss took a hint from the song and stuffed her head back into Peeta's head and closed her eyes.

"**Well everybody's hit the bottom And everybody's been forgotten When everybody's tired of being alone Yeah everybody's been abandoned And left a little empty handed So if you're out there barely hanging on Just give it one more try To a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And you can't tell I'm scared as hell Cause I can't get you on the telephone." **

Katniss fell asleep as Peeta softly and quietly sang the last part.

"**So just close your eyes Well honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby Well honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby."**

Peeta wrapped both of his arms around Katniss. He dozed off as well.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Peeta and Katniss both woke up to the sound of a bell and feet shuffling. The halls quieted and they slowly stood up. Hand in hand, they walked to their lockers. They grabbed their stuff and bolted out the front doors, ignoring the teachers and staff yelling at them to stop. They ran right to Katniss' house, knowing that no one would be home. They relaxed in peace the rest of the day. Prim, neither Josh nor Lily woke them up or yelled at them when they got home.


	13. Chapter 13 A Loss for Words

~A/N~

Here without father ado is chapter uhh…well there goes my rime!

Well anyway, Chapter 13!

Chapter 13- A Loss for Words

Peeta held Katniss' hand for the rest of the day. Peeta called his father to come and pick him up before diner. Katniss wanted him to stay, but Peeta still refused. Mike rang the doorbell. Josh stood from the couch.

"Peeta, I need to talk to your father for a moment so stay here." Peeta nodded his head. No point in arguing. Josh went to the door and started talking to Mike about school. (Katniss and Peeta told him a few hours earlier.) Mike and Josh came inside and went upstairs to call the school. Katniss and Peeta just sat on the couch and waited. It felt like days before Mike and Josh finally came down the stairs. They had grim expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Peeta asked, trying to get his father to tell him what was going on.

"Peeta, we need to get home before your mother starts worrying. Let's go." Mike went to the door. Peeta always listened to his father. So what Peeta said next was a shock to everyone.

"My mother doesn't care about me. Tell me what happened." His father turned around his smile gone.

"Peeta Mellark! You do NOT talk to me like that! Now let's go! I will tell you in the car!"

"I-" Katniss stopped him before he said anymore. Before he runnied his relationship with his father. She grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around. And kissed him. He understood and kissed back. They didn't care that their parents were watching. Katniss pulled away and Peeta cuffed her face in his hands. He gave her another sweet quick kiss on the cheek and turned to his father. Everyone was staring at them with their mouths wide-open in shock. The reason being that they never expected Katniss and Peeta to show their love like that in public.

"All right dad. Let's go. Sorry." Peeta turned around to Katniss one last time. "I will always love you." Katniss smiled.

"Always." Peeta walked out the door towards his father's car.

"W-well uhh… thanks Jj-josh and you know. I b-better be going uhh…bye!" He stammered. On that note, Mike was out the door, following his son to the car. Josh was also at a loss for words.

"K-katniss, diner is r-ready! Uhh, go and eat!" Josh stammered also and darted up stairs, followed by Mrs. Everdeen. This event threw everyone though a lope. **Mike Mellark and Josh Everdeen were ****NEVER**** at a loss for words. **

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mike pulled into the driveway of the Mellark Bakery. He had been silent the whole way home. Peeta could easily guess why. Peeta got out of the car and so did Mike. Mike unlocked the door and they went in. Just as Peeta was going up the stairs, Mike finally said something.

"Peeta, I want you to go into my room and into the closest. Look for an anchor necklace. It should be on the floor in a box somewhere. You have 20 minutes in till your mother gets home. Please find it before then and bring it to me."

"But-"

"And don't ask any questions! Now go!" His voice wasn't angry though, just demanding. Peeta went upstairs to his parent's closest. The reason Peeta was about to complain was because the necklace his father was talking about was around his father's neck all the time. He never took it off. It was a sliver anchor on a gold chain. It had something engraved on it, but Peeta could never tell and his father never let him see it. In fact, many people didn't even know he had it. He always hid it under his shirt. But still, he always had it on. So why did he ask Peeta to look for it? Peeta shrugged at his thoughts as he started digging though the bottom of the closest. 10 minutes had passed and he found nothing but an old wedding picture. Mrs. Mellark was really SMILING! It was a miracle! Peeta chuckled at himself. 5 minutes left and he still hadn't found anything. More time passes in till his hands come across something stringy. Peeta pulls it out and is amazed to see that it was another anchor necklace that looked exactly the same as his fathers. Peeta stuffed it into his pocket and threw everything else back into the closet. He rushed downstairs.

"Dad! I found it! I didn't know you have another one!" His father came out of the room with the ovens and led his son over to the table. They sat down. His father reached around his neck and took off his own necklace. Peeta's father lined them up side by side on the table. His father pointed to the one that was his.

"Peeta, the reason I have always wore my necklace around my neck is because it is the last I have of my father. Now this other one, was my mother's. Now, why are they both the same you ask? Well, because my father didn't want to show that he liked his necklace different. He wanted to show that he loved her equally. So he got the same necklace. The only thing different about these necklaces that they have two different engravings. On my father's it says, "I love you." On my mother's, well I will let you see for yourself." His father put his necklace around his neck again. Peeta picked up the other necklace. He read the engravment over in his head sevral times to make sure he read it right. It said "Always." A tear slid down Peeta's cheek. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"What I saw you do and say to Katniss was amazing. That's what my father would do to my mother. So I decided that it is time for you to wear a token of your own. Now promise me you will wear this anywhere you go." Peeta put the necklace around his neck.

"Always."


	14. Chapter 14 Gale's Temper

~A/N~

Thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with me! SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 14!

Chapter 14- No One Will Ever Understand Gale

The next day, Peeta had a necklace around his neck. Katniss reached up and pulled it out of his shirt. It was a sliver anchor on a gold chain. Peeta pulled it away before she could see the engraving.

"Peeta, what is-" Peeta cut her off.

"Katniss, it is not important. Now come on sweetheart, we have to get to math." Katniss swiftly nodded her head and Peeta grabbed a hold of her hand. He dragged her of to 3rd period. Katniss sat in her normal seat up front. Peeta sat in his normal group of boys. Mrs. A started calling out adetince. Everyone was there today. Mrs. A put down the chart on her desk and clapped her hands together. She smile and looked around.

"All right, I have great news. We are going to be doing a math project!" _A math project? You have GOT to be kidding right? I have NEVER heard of that before!_ There were moans and groans from around the classroom. Moze and Katniss were 2 of them. _How can a grown-up be happy about MATH? The worst subject in all of human history?_ Katniss wondered as Mrs. A bubbled over with excrement from the math project. Katniss just tuned everything out, in till she heard the last part. "-I would like all of you to get in groups of hmm…2, 4 , 6…oh yes! Groups of 6 please!" Everyone bounded out of their seats. The poplar's went with the popular's, boyfriends to girlfriends and friends to friends. Katniss jumped over to Peeta and grabbed his hand. She dragged him over to where Gale, Madge, Moze, and Xander were sitting. Moze looked up and laughed.

"Look! It's the love birds!" Xander awed and Madge laughed. Gale just stayed quiet. Peeta and Katniss took up the seats in between Gale and Moze. Mrs. A explained the rest of the project once everyone got partners. Katniss zoned out again, this time thinking about Peeta because they were holding hands under the table. Once Mrs. A stopped talking, everyone started talking. Peeta had to shake her to get her to tune back in. Katniss knew Peeta would fill her in on everything.

"Did you hear anything she said Katniss?"

"No, I was trying to take another nap."

"You really should work on listening Katniss." Gale cut in.

"Katniss can do whatever she wants Mellark. You are not the boss of her." Everyone looked at Gale in surprise. Katniss' jaw was hanging open in shock. It took her a few seconds before she could form any words.

"Gale! How dare you! Peeta can tell me whatever he wants! And YOU are not the boss of me!" Katniss and Gale started yelling at each other. The whole room went quiet.

"Katniss, Mellark isn't the boss of you!"

"Oh and you are Gale!"

"I am your best friend!"

"You are one of my friends, but not my best friend! Right now, I wouldn't even classify you under friend! You are being an ass!" The school doesn't care about fights, but it steps in only if physical contact and bad words happen. Katniss and Gale's fight was the latter.

"I am being an ass only because I love you!" Katniss went quiet and Gale fumbled with his thumbs in his seat. You could hear a pin drop. Katniss finally got the rage to say the next thing.

"I don't love _you _Gale! I love Peeta! And you know that. I and Peeta have been dating for almost a week! You were the second person to know! I could have told you last, but I told you before."

"You could of told me FIRST and to make me even more happy, realize your love for me and stop dating fucking Mellark!" Xander stepped in. Peeta was holding onto Katniss' arm protectively.

"Gale stop! Everyone can hear you two! I bet that even the seam can hear you guys yelling at each other! So just stop! Gale and Peeta come with me into the hallway! NOW!" _Who knew X could be so demanding and in charge! Nice to know when I need it… _Gale slowly obeyed and stood up. Xander did the same. Peeta stayed where he was. Gale started heading towards the door. Xander looked back at Peeta.

"Peeta come on. Boy to boy talk. Now let's go. The girls can talk about it in their way and we boys can talk about it in our way. Now."

"I am not leaving Katniss." Katniss tilted Peeta's head towards her own and kissed him. He kissed back.

"I will be fine. I have Moze and Madge. Go be a man." Katniss whisterpered. Peeta let out a quiet laugh.

"All right. Meet me in the office?" _Katniss smiled. Even at the scariest, most embarrassing times, he can make you laugh. That is way I love him._

"Always." Peeta gave her a peck on the forehead and followed Xander out the door and into the hallway. Mrs. A and the rest of the class were quiet from shock. Mrs. A finally found her voice just as the bell rang. No one moved.

"All right class. You are dismissed. Madge, Moze and Katniss. Stay here." Everyone got up and left. _Gale just got me in trouble…because of Peeta Mellark._

~A/N~  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, dumb school. So please review! THX SO MUCH!


	15. Chapter 15 SET FIRE TO THE RAIN

~A/N~

Hope you enjoy! I leave off on a cliffhanger, so if you review I will post another chapter after diner! THX TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVEIWED!

Chapter 15- SET FIRE TO THE RAIN

"That was completely uncalled for Ms. Everdeen! I cannot believe you used foul language in my classroom! Now you know the rules! March yourself, Mr. Hawthorne and I suppose Mr. Mellark as well down to the office. Now go!" Mrs. A pointed towards the hallway where Gale, Xander and Peeta were still talking. Katniss signed a bid Madge and Moze a goodbye. She headed out the door to be greeted by Peeta taking her hand. Katniss moaned again.

"Peeta, we need to go to the office. That includes you as well Gale." Gale was watching them with intense eyes. Gale nodded his head a little and started down the hall. Peeta and Katniss followed suit. Some kids were pointing and laughing. Others were spreading rumors with hushed whispers. They arrived at the office. The lady at the front desk had on WAY too much make-up and… _is that a mole or a bug? What is that? Eww!_ A mole on her chin. _The make-up doesn't cover that up lady, just so you know. _Katniss wanted to say that out loud, but she knew that if she did, her dad would rip her to shreds. The lady looked up and smiled.

"Ah! Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark and Mr. Hawthorne! So nice for you 3 to finally pay a visit! The principal is right in the room on the right waiting." Katniss couldn't say thank you because instead the first words out of her mouth would be: _So is that a mole or a smashed bug? Or is it-_ Peeta interrupted her thoughts by saying thank you to the lady. Gale led the way into the principal's office. 4 leather chairs where in front of a big oak desk in the center of the room. A coat-hanger was in the far right corner and in the left; there was a shelf with a coffee machine on it. The walls were a yellowish color from decay. The floor was a light red wood with a ugly rug in the middle, under the desk and chairs.

"Take a seat." Came the booming voice of the principal from in front of them. He was sitting in the large red love seat behind the desk. No one ever meets the principal unless you get in trouble, besides that you don't see or hear from him. He doesn't even appear at graduation. Your favorite teacher does it. They all took a seat. Peeta was still holding on to Katniss' hand. "Now, I have heard that you 3 had a yelling fight today. And you included some horrible words." Peeta and Katniss nodded their heads and Gale just sat there, silent. The principal turned around. They were meant by a man in his 40's with dim blonde hair and green eyes. A merchant and high ranked up as well. His mouth was curved upward in a sly smile. "My name is Principal Jeffery Kane. What a pleasure it is to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Peeta plus Katniss shock it. Gale still didn't move. "Hmm…seems like you are in a cold mood today Mr. Hawthorne. What seems to be the problem?" Gale looked up from his hands.

"The problem is that Mellark stole my true love and turned her into someone she is not."

"And that is what this big brawl was about? About…dumb teenage love?"

"Yeah i suppose so." Kane scoffed.

"Well them I know an easy way to solve this! Why don't you, Mr. Mellark, stop dating Ms. Everdeen?" Katniss blew up.

"I don't know who you think you are-" Peeta put his hand over her mouth which muffled her yelling things at Kane.

"Mr. Kane sir, I-I will I won't allow you to force us to stop dating just so that Gale can be happy. And besides, you can't make us. You really aren't the boss of our love life. You might be the boss of us in school, but outside of school, we can do whatever we want. Not to sound mean or anything…" Peeta trailed off. Mr. Kane put his hand up to signal everyone to stop talking. Katniss stopped yelling and Gale looked at Kane intensely.

"All right. You are right. I am not in charge of your love life that is very true. But, I advise you to be careful. Your parents have a big part in your love life. They are in charge of you. So, I am going to call your parents. I am sorry but the event that happened today was just too much. Please go and take a seat in the room next door. Thank you." Peeta once again answered.

"No, thank you for your time." Peeta always has a way with words. Kane smiled at this. Peeta lead Katniss to the next room. Gale followed behind them.

Gale took a seat on the dull gray couch. Peeta and Katniss took a seat on the floor. The old, beat-up rug wasn't very comfy, but it was better than sitting next to Gale. Katniss started to hum a tune to a song. Then she laughed at herself. She turned to Gale.

"Gale, this song is an exact replica of you. Listen closely; you might learn a few things." Peeta just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Katniss started singing on her own with Peeta and Gale just listening.

**I let it fall, my heart And as it fell, you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms without falling to your feet But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win **

"I never kissed you! I-" Katniss silenced Gale with a death glare. Peeta joined Katniss singing.

**But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name When laying with you I could stay there Close my eyes, feel you here forever You and me together, nothing is better 'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true And the games you play, you would always win, always win But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames When we fell, something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time **

Peeta stopped to laugh at the song. Katniss laughed as well. _This song explains Gale sooooo much! _They both took a breath and started singing again. Gale just stared at them with white hot fury in his eyes.

**Sometimes I wake up by the door That heart you caught must be waiting for you Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you'I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touch your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames When we fell, something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh Oh, no Let it burn, oh Let it burn Let it burn!**

Katniss yelled the last part and now she and Peeta were laughing again. Someone busted though the door. The woman's screeching voice filled the entire room and the entire school.

~A/N~  
See if you can guess who this woman is in the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16 What Makes You Beautiful

~A/N~  
I am updating because I am so happy about how many people that reviewed in like 5 minutes! I am so happy and grateful! Thank you so much! So here it is! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**DISCLAMIER= I DO NOT OWN THE POEM- ****One Wish by: Courtney Kuchta**** OR ****What Makes You Beautiful by: One Direction****! **

**PLUS-Peeta is singing the song; not air! Just so you don't freak at me! **

Chapter 16- What Makes You Beautiful

_You have GOT to be kidding! Why her? Why at THIS moment? The moment where Peeta and I were having a Great time making fun of Gale! WHY? She is such a witch?_ The woman came into the room and slapped Peeta.

"How dare you SING? What is wrong with you? Merchant boys don't sing! You are a filthy, respectful, little rat!"

"Mom, I can do whatever I want."

"Don't back talk me!" She slapped him again. "We are leaving NOW! And Peeta, no more hanging out with this seam girl." Peeta got to his feet.

"Her name is Katniss!"

"I don't care what her name is! If she is not from town, then she doesn't matter! This girl is a speck of dirt!" Just as Peeta was about to attack his mother, Katniss pushed her lips against his. He gladly kissed back. Mrs. Mellark screamed again. This time in terror because her son was kissing a seam girl. Like as if the end of the world is coming just because they did that. "PEETA MELLARK! HOW DARE YOU KISS A SEAM GIRL! CAR NOW!" She slapped him again. Peeta didn't budge. He was holding onto Katniss' arm protectively. Ivy headed towards the door but ran into somebody. It was Mr. Everdeen. "Well excuse you." Mrs. Mellark said as she headed out the door and to her car.

"Peeta, are you all right? Your cheek is swollen." Josh asked. Katniss looked up at Peeta's cheek. It was as red as a cherry.

"I am fine Mr. Everdeen. Just my mother-"

"She did this to you? Where is your father?"

"Today he had to go and visit one of his friends in a different part of town far away from here."

"All right. Does he have his phone with him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. Peeta, you are coming home with us."

"Mr.-"

"No butts. Your mother will literally kill you when you get home. Katniss, lead Peeta to the car. I will be there in a minute." Mr. Everdeen headed out the door towards the Mellark car. Katniss took Peeta's hand and lead him to the car. Peeta didn't resist. They got into the back seat. Katniss laid her head on Peeta's chest. 20 minutes pasted. Mostly filled with Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Everdeen yelling at each other. Josh won the fight and drove Peeta and Katniss back home. It was only 2:00. Mr. Everdeen went upstairs to talk to Mrs. Everdeen about everything. Katniss led Peeta outback. They sat on the grass. Ana hour passed of them just lying there in compete quiet. Katniss had an idea. She told Peeta to say there and went up to her room. After digging though her piles of crap on the floor, she found the poem book. She darted back down the stairs and laid next to Peeta.

"And what does princess Everdeen have?" Katniss elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't call me that!"

"All right! Take it easy!" Katniss flipped through the pages. She found a poem. She read it out loud.

**ONE WISH**

**If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine...Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. **

**-Courtney Kuchta –**

"That does sound like us." Peeta responded after hearing it. Katniss buried her head father into Peeta's chest. She could fall back to sleep though.

"Peeta, sing to me…please."

"Alright."

"**You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you[Chorus] Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That what makes you beautiful So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eyes Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you[Chorus] Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful[Bridge]Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful[Chorus]Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful"**

Katniss fell asleep feeling beautiful.


	17. Chapter 17 Mud and Flames

~A/N~  
I added everyone that reviewed my last chapters to my favorite author's list because I am so happy that you all reviewed. Thank you so much! Because you don't know how much it means to me when I get an email saying someone reviewed! It just brightens my mood and makes me keep writing my stories! So THANK YOU SO MUCH!

And I am going to say this right now, at the end of this chapter…DON'T HATE ME! NO FLAMES OR ANYHTING! (I just learned that flames are another name for bad reviews!) I AM TEAM PEETA! I say this so many times that you must be tried of me saying it! So just to clear that up- ENJOY!

Chapter 17- Mud and Flames

"PEETA AND KATNISS! WAKE UP! NOW! HELLO!" Katniss buried her head deeper in Peeta's chest. She fell back asleep. "WAKE UP!" The voice was at her ear this time.

"Ahhh! Who-what?" Katniss jumped up, Peeta doing the same. Mr. Everdeen was standing there laughing. Katniss shot him a death glare, but that just made him laugh harder. Katniss tackled him to the ground, right into the mud. Peeta just watched from the sidelines. After Katniss and her father wrestled in the mud for 5 minutes, they stood up and walked towards Peeta. Katniss pulled him into the mud and got on top of him. Mr. Everdeen was the one watching this time. After another 5 minutes of this, Josh spoke.

"All right Katniss. I think we are all muddy enough. How are you going to kiss him like that anyway?" Peeta stood up and held out his hand. Katniss took it and Peeta pulled her up.

"I am going to kiss him like this." Katniss pushed her muddy lips against Peeta's. The taste of mud was gross, but knowing that she was kissing Peeta made everything better. Josh laughed again.

"You guys do realize that you sleep out here all night right?" Katniss gasped. Peeta just laughed.

"Why didn't you wake us up? Peeta, your mother and father are going to kill you!" Josh answered for Peeta.

"Katniss, I called Peeta's dad and told him what happened and where Peeta was. He was glad that I came to the recuse. Mike said he was going to talk to Ivy. He also said that Peeta could stay the night." Peeta looked at Mr. Everdeen with surprise in his eyes.

"Thanks sir."

"Well, I knew you two love birds wouldn't leave each other."

"Dad!" Josh chuckled. Peeta laughed a little and then shut up because Katniss pinched him.

"Katniss! You don't pinch your boyfriend! Peeta, are you sure that she is not bossing you around or anything?" Katniss tried to go forward, but Peeta had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her back. Josh walked back towards the house. "Breakfast is ready. You two better hurry up before I eat it all." Peeta turned Katniss towards him so that he could see her face.

"Even when you are still covered in mud, you are beautiful."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are, princess Everdeen. You are just too bullheaded to see it." She pinched his arm.

"I am not bullheaded Peeta. Out of everyone, you are! You would jump in front of a truck to save a bug!"

"And that is bad? I would be saving a life worth living."

"A bug's life is really not all that glamorous."

"Everything's life is worth something. From a fly to a rock. You never waste a life for your own doing." Katniss thought about this for a moment. Peeta kissed her to clear up her mind.

"All right. I hear you."

"Good, now let's go and eat before your father eats everything, including the table, plates and silverware." Katniss laughed. They went inside the house and washed their hands. Katniss went upstairs to her room and got changed into a green t-shirt and some jeans. She called for Peeta from the end of the hallway. Peeta excused himself from the table and went to see what Katniss wants. Peeta came to Katniss' door to her room and knocked. Katniss came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and threw a soft orange t-shirt and some sweat pants at his face.

"Put these on they are my father's they should fit you. You are bulker than him anyway."

"But wont he-"

"Just put on the clothes Peeta." Katniss skipped back to the table and started eating. Peeta mumbled to himself and went into the bathroom. He got changed, throwing his clothes into the laundry basket. He went back to the table and counted eating as well. After everyone was done eating, Mr. Everdeen came up to Katniss and Peeta.

"You guys have 20 minutes in till school starts. Yes, you do have school today. Kane said it would be a waste to not learn anything for a day. Now go get ready." They nodded and went up to Katniss' room. The time ticked away slowly. They left and walked to school. They departed at the door to the school. Peeta kissed Katniss before heading out to his locker. Katniss went to her locker. Just as the bell rang, Xander came up to her. What he said shocked her to new levels.

"Katniss, it pains me to tell you this…but do you know that Peeta is cheating on _you_?"


	18. Chapter 18 What Happened to Always

_~A/N~_

_Hello peps! Sry it took me 2 days to update! Nothing like a cliffhanger. Now, I am team Peeta. For the 1,000__th__ time. So I would never let Katniss end up with Gale. Peeta and she will get back together. The only reason I did this twist was because every story has to have a problem and a solution so yeah. Also two things to do AFTER you are done reading and reviewing._

_**-Go to your web browser and type in this exact address=**_ _.com/watch?v=TQYtXnoKiW4_

_What is it u ask? Well it is this really good FAN MADE Catching Fire Trailer. So I want u guys to see it. Tel me about it in your reviews or pm me about it. EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY MUST WATCH IT! It is really good and is a great way to help wait for 2013 to roll around! _

_-Plus, I posted a poll on my author's page so please go and vote! Thx! _

_- Also, anyone that wants to help __**GirlonFire10203**__ with her story, pm her. She will tell you details._

_Chapter 18- What Happened to Always?_

_Peeta Mellark is NOT cheating on me. He couldn't be… he just couldn't be! He is sweet, loving Peeta!_

"I don't believe you Xander. Stop trying to get me to stop dating Peeta." Katniss started to walk away towards homeroom. Xander grabbed her arm.

"Please come with me. I need you to see this. I don't want to break your heart but it is true. Just please, come with me." Katniss moaned and allowed Xander to lead her around to the back of the school. Xander dragged her towards the middle of the alleyway behind the school. Once they got to the spot, tears started streaming down her face. Peeta Mellark was kissing Jessica Tale. The same Jessica that used to be Peeta's girlfriend before Katniss. The same one that Peeta almost choked. Katniss and Xander just stood there watching for a few more seconds. In till Peeta pushed Jessica away and looked towards Katniss. His eyes widened.

"Katniss, this is not what it seems like!" He said. Katniss stepped backwards towards Xander, who was behind her.

"What happened to always Peeta? You said you would never break my heart and always be with me."

"Katniss I-"

"No. Peeta we are done. I cannot believe you. I guess you are just like all of the other merchants. A piece of crap and a lying snob."

"Katniss, listen to-"

"Don't talk to me again. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't come near me. I knew it was too good to be true. I always knew. But of course I let my heart take control. This is way I never wanted a boyfriend. I was so afraid of getting my heart broken…goodbye Peeta." Peeta's face twisted in anger. Katniss turned around and ran. She didn't know where to run though. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go back to school. So she went to the only place she could think of. The woods. No one had ever been to the woods before. It wasn't against the law. So she was allowed. She ran into the lush green forest. She ran and ran. Then she came across a lake. She sat on a log nearby and watched the fish swim.

THE NIGHT BEFORE, IN THE ALLEY BEHIND THE SCHOOL…

Gale, Xander and Jessie were planning revenge. They didn't know what they were going to do yet. So they were just brain storming ideas. Xander didn't want to do anything. He liked Katniss and Peeta being together. He was happy about it because Katniss said that she was never going to ever get a boyfriend. So he was happy for them. The only reason he was here right now was because Gale forced him to come. He said that if he didn't, Gale would post an embarrassing picture of Xander online for everyone to see it. The picture was VERY embarrassing too.

"I got it!" Jessica said as she stopped pacing around.

"What is it?" Gale asked, egger to hear it.

"Make Katniss think that Peeta is cheating on her…with me!"

"That is really a really good idea. So how will…?"

"I can get Peeta back here and kiss him tomorrow morning. You just have to make sure Katniss is here to see it."

"All right. Xander, since you haven't done anything to Katniss, you can cox her back here. So everything is settled?" Jessica and Xander nodded their heads. Gale smiled evilly. "I get Katniss back and Jessica, you get your fucking bread boy back. What a happy out come." Jessica and Gale laughed. But Xander just stayed quiet.

Katniss would never trust him again…but what choice did he have?

THE NEXT MORNING, AFTER KATNISS AND PEETA DEPART…

;

"_They departed at the door to the school. Peeta kissed Katniss before heading out to his locker."_

Peeta walked to his locker, to be meant by no other than the one and only Jessica.

"What do you want Jessica?" Jessica put her arm around Peeta's neck.

"Come with me."

"I have a girlfriend-"

"Follow me Peeta. Gosh, you are so over protecting." She started to head towards the back doors, out towards the alley behind the school. Peeta, being the loving and respectful boy he is, sighed and obeyed, following behind Jessica. Jessica led Peeta out in to the alleyway and pushed him up against the wall.

"Jessica what are you-" Before he had time to react, Jessica's lips were pushed against his own. Peeta closed his eyes, imaging he was kissing Katniss for a second. He quickly snapped himself back into reality and pushed Jessica away. He turned and saw Katniss with tears streaking her face. Xander was next to her . His eyes widened. "Katniss, this is not what it seems like!" He said. Katniss stepped backwards towards Xander, who was behind her.

"What happened to always Peeta? You said you would never break my heart and always be with me."

"Katniss I-"

"No. Peeta we are done. I cannot believe you. I guess you are just like all of the other merchants. A piece of crap and a lying snob."

"Katniss, listen to-"

"Don't talk to me again. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't come near me. I knew it was too good to be true. I always knew. But of course I let my heart take control. This is way I never wanted a boyfriend. I was so afraid of getting my heart broken…goodbye Peeta." Peeta's face twisted in anger. Xander was SMILING behind her. Before Peeta could say anymore, Katniss bolted from the scene. Peeta let out all of his rage and tackled Xander.

"How could you do this! You have just broken your best friend's heart! You are a piece of shit!" Peeta said in between punches. Jessica fled from the scene to tell Gale what happened. Xander got Peeta off of him and stood up. His face looked like as if it had gotten run over. His lip was bleeding badly.

"Peeta wait, let me explain." Xander explained the events from last night to Peeta. Peeta face now twisted into shock. Peeta headed off from school and to Katniss' house. Xander was left alone in the alley. Only now one thought was running though his mind. :

I just broke Katniss' heart…I guess I am a piece of shit.

~A/N~

Remember-

.com/watch?v=TQYtXnoKiW4

EVERY SINGLE ONE OF U MUST WATCH IT! (It is fan made so no freaking out at me for it!)


	19. Chapter 19 I Will Give It A Try

~A/N~

I am going to say one thing right now- THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! Just thank you! I wish I could do more, but u know. So anyway- a few things before we can get this chapter started- **(PLEASE READ AND DON'T SKIP!)**

-I need you guys to tell me 2 things in your review for this chapter- **one,** I have written the first 6 chapters for another story but idk if I should post it or not. What do you guys think? Will you stick with me for another story? This story is about Katniss and Peeta and their 2 kids. Their kids don't get sent back into the Hunger Games like in all of the other stories, but Gale comes back instead! OHHH! 0-0 The **second** thing is that I need to make sure that all of you watched the trailer! Ik I am being a little over controlling with this but I want you guys to see it! So you must tell me your favorite part of the trailer!

.com/watch?v=TQYtXnoKiW4

(The link does work because I tried it by copying and pasting)

-Please go to my favorites list and R+R the story- _**"My Love"**_ It only has 15 reviews and deserves more!

-Poll on my profile- please vote thx!

Chapter 19- Talking/All Right

Katniss just stayed in her room. For the rest of the week, the rest of the month. The days just went by like lightning. Prim would force her to eat. She would even hand fed her on the worse days. Her mother would try to cox her out of the room, but it didn't work. Katniss just remained in a ball on her bed. Peeta came over, but Katniss refused to see him. Gale came and he tried to make her come out, using the same ways as her mother. Moze and Madge even came over. But, at least when they came over, they got to talk to Katniss. Moze slammed Katniss' bedroom door open. They knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Katniss Everdeen, you better get out of bed this instant or else!" Madge snuffed a laugh. "All right you asked for it!" Moze pulled the blanket of Katniss. Katniss didn't budge. Moze then in one swift movement pushed Katniss off the bed. Katniss hit the floor with a thud.

"MOZE! That hurt! What did you do that for?" They got her to talk, what an amazing achievement! Madge answered.

"We got you to talk. So tell us what happened or else Moze will do something else to you. And I don't think it is going to be pretty because Moze has a WILD mind and imitation."

"If you could only read my mind and see what wild things I am thinking off right now..." Madge laughed this time. Katniss just shrugged.

"I am not talking about it. I refuse." The room went silent. Then, her heart broke. It just spit right in to 2 pieces at that moment. Right out of the blue and Katniss didn't know why. Katniss started crying. She couldn't stop herself. Everything that had happened that scornful morning came flooding out of her mouth. Moze and Madge listened to everything. One she finished, she took another moment to just sob. Madge put her hand on Katniss' shoulder. Moze and Madge then lifted Katniss up and stuck her back on the bed. They both took seats next to her. Madge still had her hand on Katniss' shoulder.

"I-I mean, they-y were k-kissing right on the lips! Peeta look-ked like he was ENJOYING it! Do y-you know how that feels? To get your heart j-just broke in half by the l-love of your life?" Madge and Moze stayed quiet. They had never had boyfriend so they didn't know how it felt. They never want to experience it after seeing what it did to Katniss. Katniss was sobbing into Madge's shoulder now. She kept saying muffled things that neither of the 2 girls could hear. Moze wrapped Katniss into a hug. Madge joined in. Moze signed.

"Katniss…did you even wait to hear what he had said?" Katniss looked up at Moze's face. It was creased in wonder.

"Well no because I knew that-"

"That what huh? Peeta NEVER lies. You said that yourself."

"But this time I knew he was lying because he was kissing-"

"Jessica could have dragged him into it. I mean I could kiss you right now and you would be shocked."

"Gross…but you do have a point…" Madge smiled. She knew what Moze was getting at.

"Katniss, why don't we go and get Peeta and bring him over. It has been 2 months. Please." Moze NEVER begged. Clearly she thought this was important. Katniss signed a braced herself.

"All right…come back soon." They both nodded and dated out the door. Katniss was about to lie back down when a voice came from the doorway. It was deep and hopeful.

"Catnip, Mellark doesn't deserve you. He cheated on you. But I would never do that. Please forgive me."

"Gale quit it. Peeta is coming over right now-" Before she could finish, Gale came into her room and pushed his lips to hers.

~A/N~

Sry for the short chapter and I have 2 titles because I could not chose so chose whatever one u want.

NO FLAMES! And don't forget to include the 2 things listed at the top in yr review! It I required! JK! But really…

.com/watch?v=TQYtXnoKiW4


	20. Chapter 20 Gale's Kiss

~A/N~

A big thank you to all that reviewed and to  for watching the trailer! I will post my other story soon, maybe after I finish MTOBEIYF so u know- stay tuned!

Chapter 20- Gale's Kiss

Thoughts surged though her mind like a bullet firing from a gun. _Gale is kissing me! KISSING ME! Push him away, push him away! Slap him! DO SOMETHING KATNISS! _But she couldn't, it felt like as if she was frozen in place. Gale lips were pushing against her very roughly. It was like as if she was stuck in place by his lips. Like glue. Katniss finally unfroze herself. She pushed Gale backwards, causing him to hit the wall hard.

"Shit Katniss. What was that for?" He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Y-you k-kissed me! And why are you whispering?"

"Prim. I don't want her to hear me curse."

"Who cares about you cursing? I care about what you just did 5 seconds ago! You kissed me! I have a boyfriend…" Katniss stopped herself. She used to have a boyfriend. But she dumped him so that she wouldn't get her heart ripped out. But what happened in return was that she broke her own heart. She did it herself. Peeta didn't do anything. She did everything. Everything that happened was her fault. As she was engulfed in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that Gale was kissing her again. This time, she wasn't frozen. She pushed him backwards and slapped him hard right across the face.

"Gale I have a boyfriend. And that is Peeta."

"What are you talking about Katniss? You broke up with him. He cheated on you!" Everything came to Katniss at that moment. She understood everything. Peeta wasn't cheating on her. Gale set it up. She didn't tell anyone what had happened. So for him to know…

"You set it up. You made it look like Peeta was cheating on me. When really he was just a piece in your games to get to me."

"What…no."

"Don't lie to me Gale." Gale let out a sigh.

"Fine. It was a setup. But right now, you have no choice but to be mine. You broke Mellark's heart. He has been out of school since. Just like you. He has given up."

"Shut your big fat mouth Gale. Peeta loves me and I was just too bullheaded to see it."

"No. you are too bullheaded to see that I love you. Mellark doesn't." Gale pushed Katniss to the wall. He roughly pushed his lips against her's. She tried to get him off her but he was holding her waist's down. Someone came through the door and threw Gale off of her. The shadow then tackled Gale. Gale got over to Katniss and knocked into her. She hit the floor head first. She started to black out. She got picked up by someone moments later. The person kissed her forehead. "

Always." The shadow said, the body was warm like a piece of bread. Katniss blacked out.

~A/N~

So plz review thx! And sry for the short chapter- u know cliffhangers!

.com/watch?v=TQYtXnoKiW4

**(DON'T FORGET) **


	21. Chapter 21 Love is a Battlefield

~A/N~

This is the end! Now u are thinking right now that you hate me and everything so let me clear this up. The reason I am ending this story right now is because I am agar to start my other story. I will be posting it within the hour. I might do one more chapter for this story but that is it. I didn't want this story to long and drawn out so u know. DON'T HATE ME! I have 2 other stories I am writing at this moment and you can read both of them! Also, big thanks for making this story hit over 100 reviews! I am so thankful and grateful! ENJOY!

Chapter 21- Love is a Battlefield

A warm hand brushed Katniss' hair out of her face. Warm lips kissed her on the forehead. Katniss forced her eyes to open. She was meant by big blue ones looking down at her. He came back. Peeta smiled.

"You're awake." _He was the one that saved me…_

"Thanks to you. Peeta, I am so sorry. I didn't let you explain anything and I am so dumb to have pushed you away and-" Peeta pushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, Katniss wanted more. "I am also not good with words like you…so I am just going to ask, will you forgive me and become my boyfriend?" Peeta kissed her again.

"Always."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gale got thrown in jail a week later for harassment. Peeta and Katniss got engaged after they finished high school. They got married soon after. Prim married Rory and Xander…will Xander became friends with Katniss again and married Moze. Madge liked Gale, but was still single for now. Katniss never had nightmares ever again.

~A/N~

Dumbest way to end a story ever, I know. But just wait one hour and I PROMISE I will have my other story up! Also, should I post chapter 1 or chapters 1 and 2 for the story? Tell me in the reviews!


End file.
